My Opal
by Blondemomo
Summary: When James proposes to Lily on Graduation Eve, she goes haywire and leaves suddenly. As when she learns to love again, she could loose it all by thinking of him. Through everything he can't stop loving her.
1. Some Thoughts

                                     My Opal 

                                                By Blondemomo

A/N: I know, I know, these sentences are really fragment-ie. I am sorry, but it is the way you have to read it, for the dramatic effect, I suppose. Happy reading. And be nice if you review (please, please, please) b/c this is my 1st story. Flames will be used to singe the flower petals of my dying houseplant in my room. Chapter Uno: Some thoughts 

She swished her hair around under her bathtub to wash out the shampoo, (Moisture Witch #8, hey! it helped her red hair stay naturally red!)

She had to tell him. It had to be over, this time. Really over. She would. Tonight. It was graduation eve and she couldn't handle this anymore. He was leaving to be an auror, she was going to Galapagos for the muggle Peace Corps. It would never work between them ever again. And besides, its not like he would have no one else. Every girl was dying to be on his arm like an ornament and kissing his feet every moment of his waking existence. Girls. Everywhere and all around him and his friends. Even though they were awful boyfriends; unfaithful, lying, cheating, pranksters, and frankly, not too sensitive, she figured some girls were shallow enough to only want them for their looks. (A/n: I'm not saying I'm not one of them!) She figured she didn't really matter to him. He would forget about this off-and-on thing they had had going all of these years. He didn't really care.

Or did he? 

Lily rinsed her hair out and stepped out of the huge Head Girl Bath Tub. 'Ahh. It _is_ lovely being a perfectly perfect prefect of perfection, Head Girl.'  (A/n: ha ha)

She walked into the common room thinking how she would break the news to him. Probably later tonight she would see him and tell him her thoughts and he would say, "Yeah, that's cool. Me too, Lily Val." Lily Val was his special name for her. You know the flower; Lily of the Valley was her favorite and his, too. Though whenever a serious fight between them happened he would send roses. But during another one of their monthly break ups he would send a bouquet of Lilys as penance for his behavior. She would miss that.

As she walked up the girl's staircase, she saw a trail of red rose petals leading to her and her roommates' door. 

'Probably Archie Patil leaving them for Rosemary. He is so in love with her! Lucky inkling…'

A note on the door attached to a single red rose told Lily otherwise as she reached for the knob. The note was addressed to Lily. 'Oh no. This can **NOT** be from _him_. This makes it so much harder. I can't do this to him. It would just be too hard.' 

The letters said, (in lovely calligraphy if I might add) this:

Come in, love. J~

Her life got stranger by the second. Uh-boy. 

So she did the only thing she could do. Lily entered her dorm room.

The entire room had thousands of red roses all over the place. The floor drenched in rose petals, and the windows in curtains of petals. 

A note on her bed said, "Turn around, love."

She did. And regretted it so very badly. 

James was there, down on one knee. He had a box in hand. A small, velvety box, undoubtfully containing what Lily hoped it not to be. 

"I wanted to wait until tomorrow, but I thought this was so much better. So much more secluded."

"James, I—"

"No. Don't speak. I know just what you're feeling. (A/N: That's dear Gwen Stefani's line) Lily, I can't live without you. You are my air; I need to you to breathe. You are my light; you help me to see. After graduation," he paused to open the box and for effect. The he asked, "Will you marry me?" 

The box contained the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a round opal, her absolute favorite with tiny diamonds around it on platinum setting. Just looking at it made her want to say yes. But she couldn't. She just, _couldn't._

She breathed again. It was the first time in about 2 minutes. 

"I—well, James, it's so beautiful. I, nn-yee---I can't. Not. What?" she was gasping. 

"Will you marry me?" James eyes were so full of love and adoration. 

Lily started crying. She couldn't take this. She was too young, only 17 years old. She was going to break up with him only 15 minutes ago. Now he was _proposing marriage! _

"James," more sobbing, "I can't marry you. You can't love me alone."

"I can, I will, and I do. I always have and always will," James was clearly hurt by her response. 

"James," Lily's voice was very small and weak, "I can't. I love you, but I just can't marry you." 

"Please, Lily. You are…" she cut him off. 

"Don't. No more. Stay beautiful without me," she sobbed.

James got up and left. Lily heard the door slam. 

She sat down on the floor amongst the petals and cried every tear she ever had for him. 

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two

The Leaving, The Lion, and the Loving

It was graduation morning, with the ceremony at 4 pm. Lily, puffy and red, glanced at her clock. 1 am, it read. So that meant she had 15.5 hours before she had to go down to the Hall.  Then it was time to leave this place. This hell, this home, the only place she ever loved, and the scariest place she had ever been (besides the large land of Disney with all those roller coasters and such). 

Lily Evans knew what she had to do. Change her life in the snap of a wand. She was going to leave this place, right now. Before graduation, before facing James, before she could change her life's path and perhaps make the biggest mistake of her life. She was running away. For good. 

Lily magically put everything into her trunk, and just before she had everything packed she realized she had only one problem: where would she go? The Corps didn't start until late August! And then all of a sudden, she knew it! She would go to the place where he would never look, Paris! And, hey, maybe she would run into Johnny Depp there (oh, please let that happen, the author pleaded to herself, to write about his strong, handsome, Cambells-kind-of-goodness) **cough** anyway, where was I? Ahh yesssss…..

PARIS! She would buy a café, own a poodle and wear funny hats and never shave. Well, maybe all except the no-shaving thing. 

She picked up her trunk (having magically shrunk it and made it lighter) and walked out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

"Apparactio Incantantum," she muttered. 

She blinked. Lily was now standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower. 'Oh no,' she thought and apparated onto the ground. Not many people were around, only the young people stumbling drunkly out of clubs and bars were out this late. She picked up a French newspaper, that she would need later to get a flat and headed to the nearest inn. 

"Palevou Ingles?" Lily inquired to the innkeeper.

"Yes, m'dear. What can I help you with?" the nice, plump lady smiled.

"I need a room for possibly about 3 days," she answered. 

"Okay, mademoiselle. Right this way…"

The room was a little shabby, but for this price, who cared? She could fix this up at 4 pm, when permission of magic outside school could be fully granted to her since she would have graduated. The innkeeper gave her the key and left silently. Lily was content with her newfound freedom. She had never been too abnormally rebellious, but this was nice for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    BACK AT HOGWARTS

"Where is Lily?"

**"Has anybody seen Lily Evans?"**

People were running around the school trying to find Lily, but of course no one would ever find her. She left no note, told no one, and had given no warning. She just picked and left, and now had everyone panicked. And since she was Head Girl, she would be giving a speech and receiving many awards. She was so well liked and had so many friends, but where was she now? Where would she _go_?

James sat in the corner on the common room silently dying on the inside. He knew she had gone away, far, far away from this school, him, and the magical word. She would never come back, either, if he knew her well, which he did.

Sirius, James' best friend in the whole wide world came sprinting over to him, gasping for air. "Where is she? D'you know what happened? Her roommates say there were red petals…and then no Lily."

"Yeah. I did it Sirius. I drove her away from this place."

"You did _what?_"

"The petals. Mine. The note. Mine. I proposed to her last night, and she declined and I bet she took off."

"No skrewts!? You _proposed_? Nice, I like the petal idea. Mind if I borrow it sometime?" Sirius was wondering if his friend had a stable frame of mind right now. Him? Marry Lily? I don't _think_ so!

"I mean," Sirius snapped back, "So, did she say she was leaving?"

"Not one word," James was _defiantly_ dying. 


	2. Reasons

                                CHAPTER 3 OF **_MY OPAL_**

****BY BLONDEMOMO 

                                         'Reasons'

Disclaimer: Naughty me! I haven't put one in here yet!! Let us see…hmm. Everything you recognize is the lucky J.K. Rowling's and everything you don't recognize is MINE! (i.e. plot and some characters to come) 

Dedicated to: 1) all my reviewers...all 3 of them!: I love you all! You're thoughts make me feel warm and cozy. And I love when you spread stories by word-of-mouth or email! ***HINT*** and dedicated to 2) all my lovely friends who are supposed to be reading this (but probably aren't! JK LOL) I love ya! And if you review, be really open and I LOVE suggestions! They help me write better for you guys! 

Quote of the chapter, a new thing: Just Keep Holdin' On. Better Days are Coming Just as This One is Surely Gone. –Save Ferris (band)

CHAPTER THREE 

BACK IN PARIS

Lily kept glancing at her watch as she lay on her bed. Her mind kept wandering back to yesterday when she was in the bathtub. She kept thinking of her reasons to break up with him, such as…

**Flashback**

"Hey Lily," a 6th year James called out. It was snowing so hard outside that he had to shout and he was only a few yards away. 

"Hey yourself," she answered coyly. She loved to play hard to get…well didn't every girl at Hogwarts?

"Want to come inside? Lets go get some rumchocolate. It'll be nice by the fire!" James suggested every 7th years favorite drink…rumchocolate. It was hot cocoa, with just the tiniest bit of Firewhiskey to warm you up. 

"Naughty James!" she laughed and took his offered arm and proceeded to go to the castle. On the way everyone looked at them curiously, like they didn't know what was going on. Lily thought it was just that they were a very popular couple.  Didn't everyone want to look at A Hogwarts Prom King and Queen?

But that wasn't the reason she soon found out. There was another girl. Drucilla, a Ravenclaw, was also his girlfriend. 

**Fast Forward One Week**

From the inside of a broom closet:

"James, you know you really should break up with Lily before you start kissing me," Dru was earnestly giggling.

"Yeah," he answered, "But I like secrets very, very much," with a few kisses up and down her neck. 

Lily needed to hang up her broom after a Quiddich match (The Griffs had won Ravenclaw without Potter who had an _awful_ broken arm, or so she thought), so she opened the shed door. Potter and Dru were snogging against all the brooms. 

"Oh, really, Potter, two? Now you are _lacking_!! I though it was more like five or six? _Tut tut!_ Well, now it's down to one, you scum, because you have gone and lost me. Not that I care or anything. Tootles! Have a nice life!"

And with that she graciously walked off with her chin in the air leaving a very un-multitaskable James in the middle of a snoggfest.

**End Flashback**

'Men are so not able to multitask. They can hardly eat and breathe at the same time.' Lily thought. 

She decided to check the time again, knowing it was only around 11 am. Correction: 11:04 am. 

She thought about why would James like to marry her. He could hardly kiss Lily and not scope out other girls over her shoulder. She didn't like to hang around in one place for very long. They would never have one home. He came from a long list of proud Purebloods, while she was Muggle-born. He couldn't even say he loved her until the beginning of 7th year. And they had dated on-and-off since 3rd year. What would he like to marry her for? She might never know.

***reporter voice* Back at the Headquarters of _Hoggie Warts_ **

James was still sitting catatonically in the corner of the room. He should have been getting ready and putting on his finest scarlet and gold robes, putting more gel in his hair than Snape, and more cologne than old men in department stores wear!

But alas, he could not get his mind of this red haired lass! Sirius obviously didn't think Lily would take off like that. She would love to hang around, stick with her friends, and get awards! Sirius had gone off to keep looking, along with the rest of the school, and left James here. Sirius thought she had gone last minute shopping for today in Hogsmeade. Two teachers were already down there seeing if that was true. But James knew, somehow. They'd never find her, ever again.

'What do I see in her?' he thought. What made him want to propose so soon, so young? Love, for one thing, compassion, acceptance, her forgiveness, and this spark in his heart that would flame up every time he saw her. He saw in her a confident, strong young woman that he loved more than anything. Now he had made her go away. But **_he_** had made her! (a/n: *horrified look * NOT MY JAMESIE POO!*) _He_ should do something about it! James stood up. 

"I will!" he said aloud, though a few laughed at his randomness while he couldn't have cared less. 

Remus turned his nose up from a book, "You will what, mate?" He said in a sexy accent. (A/n: a girl can dream, can't she?)

"I'm going to find my Lily Val. And I am not coming back until I do!"

James first ran up to the owlery, which was very nearly empty because everyone was picking up their owl to take it home for the summer. He scratched a note to her on a piece of parchment in his pocket. He didn't know where this note was going since owls didn't use addresses, and them tied it to the barn owl's leg. 

"Take this to Lily Pot---mean Evans," he whispered to the owl. 

"HOO! HOO!" it replied and ran off through the window. 

OUI, THIS IS BACK IN PAREE! 

An owl scratched at the scummy window with the mold chipping off with every peck. It really wanted to get this to her, and FAST!

She recognized James calligraphy on the front immediately.

The note read:

_Lily~_

_My love, have I caused you to leave? No. I know the answer to that. Everyone is so worried; they can't find you. Professor Dumbledore has called in experts. Where are you? Give me sign you are here. I love you. _

_Yours forever,_

_James _

Tears ran down Lily's face. Never. She would never go back she swore to herself. He said he loved her, hadn't he? Only for today, til he found someone else. The Corps would start in 2 months and then she would be free to do what she wanted to do; travel, help people, and make a difference. But if she went back into the Wizarding World she would be a nobody for a very long time training for the Ministry of Magic. She was going to be happy in her own way. 

She got up and decided right then that she would do her life in her own way, and make her own happiness.

She picked up the French Newspaper; looked under the Want Ads and found exactly what she was looking for, "CAFÉ FOR SALE"

Perfect!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: **whiney voice** GUYS! HELP! WRITERS' BLOCK IS SETTING IN!

If you want to help me, email me @ pinkpeppermint@adelphia.net 

You know, that button down there? See it? Well, good news. If you push it and type stuff in I will love you forever! And ever and ever…

It _really does_ do something! And you have no idea how much author's LOVE helpful, constructive reviews! *** kisses* ~momo~**

Thanks to my dear reviewers, hopefully this list will grow:

Jenn: thank you! You are so sweet!

Serendepetee: I will, just 4 u! LOL! Yeah, poor them. O well. (JK!)

Rigella: U R a dream reviewer! Thanks 4 the inspiration!


	3. Perfect for her and tragic for him

                                       MY OPAL

                Chapter, umm, I forget. What number is it?

Author's note: I would make a summary of this, but wouldn't you rather me start writing the actual story, instead of telling you what you already read or know? Whatever.

Disclaimer: Plot=mine. Everything else=Ms. Rowling's

Dedicated to…my new haircut. Jk=I have **got** to go sleep! NO MORE COFFEE FOR ME! No, really, this is dedicated to all people who spend their valuable time reading my story. I am honored. Blessed. It means a lot to me. Yada yada…save the boring poetic crap for the diary…yeah. As If I had time for one! I am writing for you! Yes, you! Sitting there in the computer chair reading this. FOR YOU! MM HM! 

Quote: 

Perfect 

"This is perfect!" Lily squealed rereading the advertisement.  

She called the number given in the ad. This was the conversation:

"Hello?" said this man's cute little British accent. He sounded probable around 20, and very handsome. You could just tell by his voice; the way it just graveled over every word, so gorgeously.

"Hi, umm, hi. I was calling about the umm, you know, café?" Lily was slightly scared this guy though she was joking. She knew she sounded young on the telephone. 

"Oh! How lovely! Do you want to buy it?" He sounded delighted.

"Yes, actually, I'm looking for one to buy. Can I come see it right now, err, whenever is good for you?" she was relieved he was nice.

"How 'bout now? Not many people are over here and this would be a good time! It's on Cobble Stone, number thirty-four. Okay?"

"I'll be there in just a moment!" she said a popped on some tall red heels over a little red sundress. 

Le Magnifique Café 

"Hi, dahhhling! You are the lady who inquired the café on the phone, non?" this adorable tall looking man asked her from behind the counter. He seemed like just a purely sweet guy. Tall, but not too tall, good smile, nice hair, one dimple, and EXTRMEMLY hot!! J 

"Yes! Right! I'm Lily Evans, new here in _le magnifique_ Paris!" she said as her eyes sparkled from looking at him. 

"Sven (A/n: I LOVE that name! J). Sven Ferrard. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" He hopped over the counter and put a kiss on the top of her hand! "Achante, Mademoiselle Lily."

She could not help giggling since this had never happened to her before! 

"Welcome to Le Magnifique Café! What do you think?"

Lily looked around. There were murals all over the walls of daily life scenes on the walls; The Eiffel Tower, The Arch de le Triumph, cafes, and people. The adorable bar had old diner twirl stools! She fell in love with him, **_I mean_** **_the café_** IMMEADITALY! (a/n: WINK)

"Wow! It's amazing!" she twirled around to see everything and laughed. "Why would you ever think of selling this place?" Lily asked.

"Ah, it's too much for one person to cook, and a few waiters to serve and clean up. It's time for me to go now. This place has given me everything I need and more. I've had experiences, adventures, and fun. What I really want to do is become an artist!" Sven glanced around wistfully. "My passion is here, and I love this life, I just want to concentrate on painting, you know?"

Lily felt a big, wonderful, idea coming along.

She smiled coyly as she answered this. "I do know. But here's a proposition. I have an idea. I'll split the café with you. Why not? We each have a lot to do and could each have an equal share. Everything will be fifty-fifty. What do you think?"

"Lil-eee! I think you are very, very smart! Why did I never think of a co-owner before? I guess I needed to meet the right one, huh?"

Lily giggled. They agreed to sign the papers over dinner later that night. And guess where? Over a candlelight dinner—alone—in _Le Magnifique Café._ OOOO-ooo-OOH! Sven's idea! 

Flash back to James Potter, alone and depressed

James moaned and scratched at his friends as they dragged him to their dorm to prepare him for graduation, with or without Lily (A/n: TOLD you they weren't sensitive!!). He insisted he stay by the window, incase a letter would come back, but all the Marauders sincerely doubted Lily would write back. So, they dragged him off, dressed him up, spiked his hair up REALLY sexy and, put more cologne on him then all their grandfathers wore—put together! EEE!

"You guys, YOU GUYS!" James screeched at his friends for their attention.

"WHAT?" they were annoyed they had to take their eyes off of the mirror for **ONE** second. _BOYS!_

"She's not coming back, is she?" He hung head._ What had he done?_

"James," Sirius turned serious—seriously (!) for a second and knelt in front of a sitting James. "James, do _you_ think she will come back? You know her best. She likes to play damsel (in distress) like most of the other girls here. I think she would want you to go to the graduation you worked for for seven long, hard, pasty years. And then go find her. It's that easy. And c'mon how far could she have gone? _The Shrieking Shack_ in Hogsmeade? She's seventeen, has no money, no job, no broom, and no house. Where could she have gone? Pull yourself together mate! Okay?" Sirius finished in an ungraceful manner.

"Yeah," Sexy Remus added, "Sirius has got it all right. Just go find her after graduation. If you still want to marry her, that is." Remus the Sexy was sounding confusing. (The author was confused too, as she looked into her story snow globe and watched Sexy Remus put on his robes. _I am such a dork! __J__)_  

"Guys, what are you _saying_?" James was almost as confused as the author of this story is! (A LOT!)

"Mate, graduate, then go find her, bring her to her senses and then say 'I do.' Get it?" the usually shy and quiet Scumbag, I mean, Peter said in this conversation. 

"Guys, you are the best!" James said, not knowing really how bad his situation is and was going to get. 

WITH THE GORGEOUS SVEN AND ADMIRABLE LILY, once again!

"_Ohh, Sven_! It's _beautiful_!" Lily looked around the café. The table was set right next to the mural of Van Gough's "Starry Night" and the top of the wall had a tiny string of white twinkling lights, that looked like stars. The café was very dim and romantic with at least two hundred candles all around. 

"In France, everything, regardless of the occasion, is romantic. I swear, it's like, inevitable! If you eat with your great-aunt there are candles! Seriously!" he said remembering a night he ate with his great aunt Mildred. That was a night that was hard to forget after she set the restaurant on fire with her cane after knocking down a couple of candles. 

"Well, you know you didn't have to! But, thank you for making my first night in Paris so special!" she slipped off her red coat onto a hook. 

She was wearing some red stilettos, a slinky red dress, and bright red lippy. She looked gorgeous. 

After a while he brought out the food and they laughed and chatted about Paris, the magical world (he had dropped his wand and that's when she knew he was a wizard and admitted she was one, too), and his paintings. They never got to the subject on why she left wherever she was or came here so suddenly. When he asked her why she came to France, all she replied was that she couldn't make a big decision, so left where she was and came to a _good_ place. They just left it at that. Sven had a secret too, Lily knew, just didn't know what it was. 

After dessert she conjured brighter candles and they signed co-ownership papers. They both knew this was going to be a very enjoyable experience. Sven would teach Lily how to cook and make coffee and learn French and pay bills. She was already falling in love with him—THE CAFE! Yes, the CAFE! Falling in love WITH THE CAFÉ!

Lily and Sven were just already so close, like some magical draw pulling them together. They were like, meant for each other.

And then it was time to go for Lily and she picked up her coat. 

"Sven," she looked way up into his deep blue eyes, "Thank you. For tonight. For sharing the café. For your wonderfulness."

"Your—" And that was as far as he got because their lips came together into a kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: OoO they kissed! EE-ooo-Ooo! I thought I mapped the story out—now I'm improvising. Can anyone give me three good reasons to continue this? If you can, I'll keep going. If not, I'm ending it here. What do you think?

A/N II: I don't know if there is a Cobble Street in Paris with a number 34 on the block. Sorry if there is. 

I just also want to thank my sweet, thoughtful reviewers. You keep me happy! Here you are:

~**Touchstoneofthecharter**—if it weren't for you, I would never be writing, probably. Yes, in this story Remus gets to be the "MMM MMM Cambell's good!" I feel bad for him b/c he is said to be kind of not-a-hot dude. But, he is now! His knight name can be Remus the Sexy! 

~**Shadowy Ten-shi Chan**—thank you for your ideas, opinions, emails and EVERYTHING! It helps a lot! Hope you like this.

~**Nikki**—thank you for your (hopefully) undying Pure love. It is such music to my ears for someone to say that!

~**Kgirylleyer/Kat**—Ohh, I really do hope this has a good plot! I really am trying and it's hard for me to determine what's good and what's not b/c I'm the author so I have so many ideas---my head is just clouds. Clouds going into storm mode, soon, I think.

~**Dangerously In Love**—I'm so glad that this story has enough emotion to make you cry. I feel happy, but sorry I made you cry.

~**Flossie 1**—you know this isn't Hollywood, and not all real or "fake" life ends happy, but I will have everything sorted out at the end, so hope that meets your standard! Thanks for your interest!

~And to one of by best friends for reading, but NOT REVIEWING! **Melly**—that means you! Woof…meow… REVIEW IT! 

HUZZAH! And I also want to thank the musician **POE** for her CD _"Haunted_._"_ It is so cool. You guys have got to check it out—its good typing music and good for cloudy brains. THANK YOU DEAR **POE! **

                                                                Hoodles!

                                                        --Whatever that means!


	4. Amazing Unfairness

                                                                Chapter four 

                                                        Of MY OPAL

                                                 By Blondemomo 

                                        _Amazing Unfairness _

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for coming back for another chapter. If you have ideas, questions, comments or just flat out want to kill Sven stick all of this anger in your review OR email me @ pinkpeppermint@adelphia.net, ok? Thanks! Oh, but I have a question for you guys…why does everyone hate James in the beginning? And then LOVE him now that Sven is in the picture? Do you guys just all love James? If you do, lemme know and I can make this a VERY enjoyable story for ALL! BWAH HA HA…watch out SVEN!!!

Quote:      My mom: "We're going to Target."    

                Me:         "Target? Which one?"

                My mom: "The one in Culver City."

                Me: "Where's the Target in Culver City?"

                My mom: "In Suffolk, Katie, in Suffolk!"

~My mother and me, whilst one of my bffs looked at me and wondered if I cheated on the SATs. *cities have been changed to protect my innocent, broken BFF. 

Back, by popular demand……**_JAMES POTTER!_** ::holla' holla':: **J**

He sat there on that brick wall right outside Hogmeade in his grand robes, not knowing what to do now. Graduation was over along with his education at Hogwarts, but what was most over was his life with Lily Evans. 

After Dumbledore proclaimed them to be fully trained witches and wizards and the dance had begun, James went up to his dorm room, packed up everything he had ever brought to Hogwarts, put it into his bottomless trunk, and headed out for Hogsmeade, to find his Lily Val. 

She hadn't come back for graduation. No Lily Evans to give a speech on what her years at Hogwarts meant. No Lily to receive Head Girl Award, or Top Female Student in their year, and there was no Lily to receive James' engagement ring. 

James took the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. Just looking at it replayed the events of last night vividly through his mind. He proposed. She declined and wept. He left the room with her lying in the rose petals. Then the memory had ended. Kind of like Lily.

So James did the only thing he could do at this point, he began to look for her. He went into the Shrieking Shack, to find no one was there. He looked in every hiding spot ever known to the Marauders. 

There was no Lily. Anywhere.

And then he found something in his pocket, nothing like a note from her or anything. It was more like an idea. 

First send an owl to Lily. Okay. That would be really easy. But then **follow** the owl on its delivery; hmm. _No_ _one ever said you couldn't._ And the owl would lead James right to Lily. What a perfect idea. 

He settled in at an inn for the night and would be off in the morning. He sent a quick note to Sirius:

_Sirius-_

_I am following the owl that will take a note to Lily. Will it work? What do you think? And buddy, will you come with me? I need your help along with Remus'. _(a/n: peter isn't WORTHY to go! So there!) _I'm at the **7 Baguettes **for tonight. You'll come, won't you? _

James 

He hoped this little plan of his would work. As he lay down on his uncomfortable inn bed he heard a peck at the window. His owl, Aphrodite, was back now, hopefully with Sirius' reply.

James tore open the parchment to read:

_James, old buddy, old pal,_

_I love ya like a brother, awright? And brothers are completely honest with each other, right? Honesty: You're insane. Completely and thoroughly and absolutely. I bet it would work but if she didn't come back for graduation, then James; well I just don't think she wants to be found. But if you absolutely insist, I am going to stick by you every second. Remus and I will be there at 4 am, so we can set off the moment it gets light. We'll meet you at the entrance wall, our spot. This is so crazy, it just might work—and if it doesn't then we'll try something else. See you in a few hours._

_Sirius _

"Love makes you do crazy things, I guess," James whispered to himself. He lay down on his bed and had dreams of his wedding day.

She was there, looking so angelic, a flowing white dress, her hair fell around her in such a shiny, blindingly perfect way. She walked up the aisle and kissed the man standing there. Except it wasn't James. 

"HUH" James woke up startled. He dreamed Lily was getting married, but he wasn't the groom. 'Just a nightmare,' he thought zenly. 'Juuuust a nightmare, nothing real. Breeeeeeeathe." 

The clock read 3:30 am, so James decided to get ready for his adventure. He picked himself up and trotted down to the Marauder's meeting spot in Hogmeade. 

His friends were just arriving with their trunks shrunk down to the size of soup can. 

"Hey, good idea," James said as he shrunk his trunk and tied it onto the middle of his brand-new Nimbus Broom. 

"Write the letter, man," Remus the Sexy growled through his male-model pose. (A/N: J) 

James the Wannabe Groom scratched a letter to his dearest Lily and then tied it to his owl's leg, but still held onto the leg. 

"Ready gentlemen?" James said as he let go of the owl's leg.

The guys mounted their brooms and took off after it. The bird flew so high they were seeing clouds in front of their faces. Flying, flying, almost all day, and just as they were about ready to quit, the owl swooped down very low and the boys made themselves invisible with a spell. Aphrodite turned sharply and almost hit the window. The boys stopped just quickly enough before smacking face first into the stucco wall. They dismounted and looked around. Where in the Same Hill were they? Holy mother of squirrels! THEY WERE IN PARIS! NO _WAY!_ The Eiffel Tower, no more than a mile away gleamed in the twilight. Hmm, could Lily pick a place to hide, or what?!

'So she came to the most romantic city in the world—without me. Hm. Figures she came to _PARIS_!' James thought about this. 

'Whoa. This would be cool to pick up chicks,' Remus the Sexy thought as he looked at his new pose in the mirror built into his wand. 

'Huh, _Paris_. I always knew Lily was a smart one. James never would have thought to look here. He would have looked in Siberia before France! Ten points for her! Oooh, hey. Look at that girl, she is so **fine**," Sirius thought as his head turned to look at a French woman walking by him. 

"Allright, ladies, let's head OUT!" James addressed his two best friends. The owl had flown through a small dirty glass window at the back of the inn, called _The Tenth Parrot._

They all poked their heads through the window. A red coat was on a hook—the one James had given Lily for a Christmas gift this year. And some red heels were thrown by a closet door. And a hairbrush, with red hair in the bristles, lying on the vanity was the last straw for James. He knew it was her room. 

But what to do now? Did he go in there, and wait for her? Or did he follow her around for a few days. See what she did, who she was with? Or what about giving her random notes to scare into coming back to Britain? Nah, that last one was awful. 

Then it hit all three of them like a lightning force. *BOOM!* They knew what to do! 

"Ladies, are you thinking what I am thinking because that's what I hope you are thinking about thinking." Sirius grinned at his madness. 

"Uh-huh," Remus the Sexy answered.

"Oh, _YEAH!_" James answered triumphantly. 

"We'll wait for her! BHAH HA HA HA!" they laughed evil in unison. 

*~*~*~*~

Later that night when the boys had been leaning against the wall for about ½ and hour, they heard a door click open, then shut. Someone was in now. Whoever that person was dived into the closet singing a tune they couldn't determine. Then they saw who the "someone" was. Lily Evans bounced into her room wearing a tiny nightgown, gliding on air almost. She jumped on her bed and started hopping up and down and singing "I Want You To Want Me," by Letters to Cleo. She twirled around and around singing, and then lay flat on her bed.  

"I want you to want meeeeee. I need you to neeeeed me. I love you to love me. Oh, I'm begging you to beg meeeee. Shine up my old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt, get home early to work if you say thatcha' love meeee. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm."

The boys looked at each nervously. First of all, she obviously wasn't singing that for James, and second they hadn't heard that song since the 1999 Muggle Movie "10 Things I Hate About You." 

Sirius began singing where Lily left off and was quickly shut up by the other boys. 

 "So, that's really her, huh?" James asked mopingly.

"'Fraid so, ol' chap." 

"Why? Why now? Why me? Why her? I could have had almost any girl, and I unselfishly realize that, but I had to fall for the one girl who doesn't love me back. That is so amazingly unfair." And with that fell against the wall. 

"Well, I'll go get us a room towards the front under our 'names,' allright?" Sirius nodded. 

"Why?" Remus asked

"Why not?" James put in.

"Dolts—to WATCH her! You know stalk, follow, pursue, chase, trail, hunt? You know what I'm saying? We'll see who the guys she wants to want her, huh?" Sirius dangerously smirked. 

"Fair enough," SexyCrazyCoolio Remmie answered. 

"Totally absolutely positively," James said back.

**~The Next Morning~**

Using the charm they had put on Lily's door, they found out when she left, so they pursued her invisibly. First she went to the local grocer and picked up some watermelon.

'Funny, I don't think Lily likes watermelon very much,' James thought.

Then she left and went to this little café called _Le Magnifique Café_ and seemed quite familiar there. The owner knew her and she embraced him when she saw him. She handed him the watermelon and he smiled and started cutting it up, proclaiming it the best food ever created. Lily ate a huge piece herself. 

James turned a deep shade of purple-ish green-ish as he watched.

"An old friend, James. That guy is JUST an old friend!" Gorgeous Remus answered reassuringly. 

"They seem _AWFULLY_ cozy," James growled through his teeth. 

The day went on with James learning that Lily called the guy 'Sven' and he called her 'Lily Flowers' or 'Flower' and she'd giggle and smile sweetly. James was nauseated the entire day. 

**Back at the 10th Parrot**

"James, Remus and I have to go home now. You know where she is—she's safe. She doesn't seem eager to get home—but maybe if you go back to your place she show up in a while. But, I have training, and Remus is doing modeling jobs. We gotta' go. I'm sorry buddy. You should come with us. It's not healthy for you to watch her like this. Just let her go. There's plenty more fish in the sea—"

"No, she is the only fish I want to catch. You know what, I am going to win her back. I don't care what you or Mister-I'm-So-sexy says! Go back, see how I care. _Bye_." James finished curtly and disapparted. 

"Good luck, buddy," Sirius whispered into the air as Remus and he went POP POPPING out of France. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: whoa, you guys. That took me like **all day**. My desk looks like a kitchen! I ate here! Not at the table! Woooo--Sorry, too much pizza. ***Moan*** no more pizza, no mas, no mas!

But I enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked reading it. I keep picking different endings and I really hope I pick the right one. Bare with me and my jumbled up brain here, people. * thank you *

You guys know how much I love reviews and stuff! THANKS SO MUCH! Keep 'em comin'! One liners, 10 sentences, 2 words, anything! I just like to know that people read my story! 

Reviewers: EVERYTHING IS SO APPRECIATED!

~**Touchstoneofthecharter**—I'm so glad this holds your attention! Some stories are like that for me, too. (**Not** yours!!!) I like sexy Remus. *he likes you too!* I think he adds a lighter touch to the inevitable boring parts. CIAO!

~**Jenn**—two more reasons would have been nice, but not needed. Uhh, thanks for your interest! I'm so glad u like James, uhh, he'll have good karma come get him soon, _promise!_

~**Shadowy Ten-shi chan**—yes, that'd be funny, but unfortunately they had to go home. *Bye bye.* I do like cookies, preferably ones I can eat, but cyber cookies are really nice too! Thanks for my prefix! Coolio! And thanks for loving this story! MORE SOON!

**~X-woman1**—yes, it _is_ hard for James, but he will get happy in his own time! Thanks 4 your review! 


	5. Song of Gone REVAMPED and REDONE

A/N: Hello, hello muffins~ how are you all doing? Ahh, enough small talk; let's get onto the big picture, shall we? This chapter is hopefully the one we have all been waiting for—Sven and James fans! Hope you enjoy~ * Momo* 

Disclaimers are in former chapters; I am way too tired to write one AGAIN! So don't even try to sue me—you might only get a half-eaten tub of licorice!

                                        Chapter 5 of MY OPAL

                                             By Blondemomo

                                        "put title of chapter here"

2 months later~

James watched on, as he had for about 2 months. He had seen Lily and James become very close. They lived together now and he understood she wasn't leaving him anytime soon. James watched jealously. He stood in the corner of Le Magnifique Café under his invisibility cloak. He watched Lily being shown how to work the espresso machine from Sven. He watched Lily learn how to make a two-pump-chocolate-double-late-one-shot with extra foam _Columbian style!_ (A/n: WO! STRONG COFFEE)

James felt a pang of something—love, hate, anything!—when he heard Sven whisper into her ear, "Flower, tonight—what do you think of maybe holding a dance here. A little singing, a little salsa, a club, a little dancing, cha-cha-cha, and coffee?"

Lily replied: "Sven, that'd be so cool! I can ask some local musicians to perform. Slow-club music? Or fast salsa tango? Whaddaya' think?"

Sven said: "Hmm. Who do you have in mind? How 'bout like lounge-club?"

Lily: "Perrrrfect!" and gave him an adoring kiss.

Sven pulled her close and kissed her back.

James walked out into the alley to be sick. (a/n: I'm SORRY guys!)

But came up with a perfect idea. 

*Later that evening*

Clad in a low cut silk light green dress and matching heels, Lily walked out of her new flat to go to the café. 

James followed, no cloak, no spell, no invisible charm. He had disguised himself in such a way that she wouldn't know it was him until he wanted her too. 

Lily crossed some streets and ran into the café. It was around 9 pm and she had to get the shop ready with Sven. When she ran in, there were already some musicians tuning up. She waved to Poe and then ran smack into Save Ferris' trumpet player. "Sorry," was all she was able to mumble as she turned crimson red. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Guys, I'm really sorry to be switching between 2 and 3rd person like every other sentence. I'll try to fix it up, but if I can't…my apologies!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

9:17 pm 

People began to pour into the café. Drinks were being served so fast that nobody could get an order right. Coffee, espresso, late, no foam, two shots, one-pump, decaf, extra cream…it was beginning to become a zoo!

9:39

The music was about to begin. Poe stepped on stage and looked up as she hit the first line of her song, "Wild," on her album "Haunted."

Her song: 

"I go wild cause you break me open

Wild cause you left me here

I go wild cause your promises are broken

I go wild

Wild cause the chips are down

Wild because there isn't anyone else around

Wild when the waves start to break

And God knows they're breaking me now

Wild 'cause it doesn't make sense  
For me to cry out in my own defense  
Wild 'cause I would do anything  
To tear you off your precious fence  
  
So this is what it's like living in limbo  
First I'm high then I'm solo,"

James was like, 'Wo, I must have written these lyrics in a past life.'

The song accounted to his every felling since that night when he proposed. As Poe finished the song he clapped loudly and was awed at her greatness.

On the other side of the counter Lily and Sven enjoyed the music, danced on the floor a little and then began to kiss a little—way too much for James. 

9:52 pm

James knew it was time for the plan to move in to faze one. He slipped backstage and told the line up guy he was scheduled to go next. 

When the security guy looked at him doubtfully he said, "Are you _serious_ Sven _forgot_ me? We're old buddies…how could he?" And that got James behind the stage door. He muttered a charm that destroyed his disguise. James was going to show Lily that he came and found her because he loved her more than anything.  He was ready. All engines GO! And he burst out on the stage. He looked at Lily square in the eyes that in turn looked back and turned the ghostliest shade of white known to the mortal world. He began to recite softly:

            "I loved you and you left me

             I hope you know it hurts

            Can't sleep, can't eat

            The feeling is the everlasting worst

            You went away from what I had to say

            You went because I loved you too much

            Or you thought I didn't love you enough

    My life; too empty, my heart too alone

    I can't forget your smile; your love to the bone

    Could have let you go maybe I should 

    My life would be haunted, I never could

    You'll tell me to go, it's over now

    I know, I know

    I just had to try one more time

    To see if you loved me

    Because I know I love you

    And always have, I 

    Can't stop—wish I could

    It's so bad

    It's funny when you love someone so much

    And they don't love you back

    You seem to love them more

    Because of their lack                                             

    Your face haunts my dreams

    Like a long, lost love

    If you came back

    They'll stop

    Because of this love

    So, this is it

    The end of my vow

    All of this adds up to this moment we call "now"

    My promise, my worship

    Of contemporary love

    A thought, a dream, a wish

    Of our fates chosen from above

    Now all of this adds up to this one little night

    Pick the person who you 

    think is right."  

   James finished. A single tear ran down his face.

  "I love you, Lily. That's all I want you to know"

  James said as he walked off stage.

            __


	6. The Alpha and the Beta very random title

                                CHAPTER SIX 

                                                 Of **MY OPAL**

                       "The Alpha and the Beta"

A/N: I love writing this, and I just want to thank everyone for their ideas, maybe I didn't use them in the actual writing, but if you read between the lines, I got a lot of ideas from them~* love * 

Beta: Thanks to chocolate and sadness I have now written the ending. Thank you, thank you…I mean THIS chapter isn't the end, but I wrote it…oh, you know what I mean!

Kappa: Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story (magic world, Lily, James, anything mentioned in Harry Potter.) I do however own Sven, the little café, and my plot…thankyouthankyouverymuch! 

Delta: THE NEXT PART OF MY STORY:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

from the last chapter…"I love you, Lily. That's all I want you to know," and with that James walked off the stage…

Lily was the palest shade of white anyone had ever seen. The crowd didn't know who to look at, the red head now-albino girl, or the crying hottie. (Rough choice :D ) Sven was just so confused that his latte he was holding was now dripping down his shirt with absolutely no notice from him. 

Lily awoke from her trance.

"No, you don't," she whispered, but it was so silent in the café James looked up at her just before he walked out the door. 

"NO! YOU DO NOT LOVE ME! YOU _COULDN'T_ LOVE ME ALL BY MEYSELF FOR JUST ONE MOMENT IN YOUR _ENTIRE_ LIFE! I AM DONE WITH YOU. YOU CAN WEEP, BEG, STALK, AND "LOVE" ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, BUT YOU DO IT SOMEPLACE FAR, FAR AWAY! YOU TREAT ME AS A BETA, I AM A HUMAN BEING AND…" she started to weep softly, but continued on in a whisper, "and someone loves me. He loves me all by myself; not to get to my friends, not to be popular, and certainly not for an "arm-ornament." 

She broke off and looked down, she took a deep breath and then continued:

"I'm staying. Sven takes care of me. He _LOVES_ me. You are nothing but a liar, so I will see you in the next life, James. Good-bye."

James walked out the door, but not before looking one long, sad, sweet look into her deep green eyes whilst she looked back. 

Lily looked down and slumped against Sven's strong and manly chest. He looked at her with such loving and adoring eyes. The look he always looked at her with. Such respect, a love, a needing, a wanting, and a thousand more things that you look at a true love with.  

"Are you sure?" he whispered to her, now understanding why she ran from Britain.

She wanted to answer two different things. Yes and no. But she said, 

"Yes, I am sure. I love you."

Big jump…sorry people…

One year later…August… 

Lily and Sven were very happy together; they lived together and shared the café. They had fun with their friends over wine on the evenings and that's all that mattered to them. They loved each other and were happy. And so many good things had come of it…

Sven had 5 paintings sold to a gallery; the café added on—they now had two stories and plenty more chefs and helpers. Lily was now speaking French fluently, and had become a part time chef in a 5 star restaurant. They were thinking of buying a house! 

But there was one thing that Lily had a thought about now and then.

James. 

Once in a while at first, now, every day! She thought of his face, but she knew it was just because he had scared her and stalked her…well that's what she hoped anyway. And it wasn't like she still loved him…oh, no, it was far from that. She just wondered what he was doing and where he was now and then. 

"Probably at a strip club," she thought in her mind, "The Pig."

A few days later Lily found herself thinking. The café—the restaurant—Sven—did all of this make her truly happy? Yes. It did. But she just felt a little something missing. 

Was it her friends from Hogwarts? Maybe? 

Petunia? NO! 

James? She shuddered at the thought.

But what if?

Just,'what if?'

Nah. 

Right?

Sven called for her, he was in their room, and she was making a lobster salad for dinner. 'What is it now? I hope he didn't hook his hair to his shirt zipper again…_uhh_…' she thought.

"Flower?" Sven called calmly.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Will you please come in here?"

She entered their room; it was a light red with crème finish. (Lily had decorated it all by herself and was very proud of it.)

"Coming. Here I am!" as she poked her head through the doorway.

Lily Flower almost fell over in shock. Rose petals everywhere. The curtains, the walls, the carpet, all over! Strewn everywhere must have been 100's roses petals…and that's a LOT of petals! And Sven, dressed in his cute little red polo-shirt…the one she loved on him.

'This has to be a dream! I mean…no, it has to be real," she thought to herself, "No, this is James' work. Where? How? Why? She started to talk in her head and got into a bad argument with herself in those little seconds.

"Lily, this is very sudden, yes. I know it. But I loved you since the moment I ever talked to you, the first moment I ever saw you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He opened a box.

A

Nice

Velvety 

Little

Box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Lily's entire year flashed before her eyes in ten seconds. James—his proposal, the coming here, the poem, their friends, the wine, all the paintings, the good times, the café, their flat, all the way up to right now.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All ends well, see? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see! This story will end well…for me! (I love Sven…la la la la)

* momo *


	7. Memories

CHAPTER SEVEN (!) 

                                OF MY OPAL

By Blondemomo

A/N I: This is dedicated to detention…without it, I would have never had time to think of this! Oh, and to the teacher who held us in detention! Viva la Ungermire! (Mean teacher from Lizzie McGuire….I never watch that but there was some funny joke about it!)

A/N II: I'm really sorry this is all mushy-gushy…I made it as light as I could…really hope you guys don't gag on the syrup!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are be blue, I don't own Harry Potter, I bet you don't either, too! (Don't own it! Don't even try to sue me! You won't get more that a yoga-in-a-box kit! I LOVE IT! ********************************************************

HERE WE GOOOOOOO!

Part one: 

The things flashing through Lily's head were uncountable. It was like flipping through the television FULL SPEED AHEAD! People, teachers, loves, salads (?), the café, France, her old friends, her new ones, the French language, Sven, James, their proposals, the room, the poems, the roses, the lilies. It was so hard to produce one full thought out of Lily's head…it was almost impossible!

In the little time allotted by the author, Lily gave one full thought:

*Begin memory*

It was a letter on her armoire, addressed to her in lovely calligraphy.

Meet me at the lake. James~ 

It was getting near twilight, maybe later, Lily thought as she glanced out her window to see the sky. Dark purple…and pretty chilly, it was February something-teenth. Oi! _It was Valentine's Day!_ Oh, no! She had forgotten! She and James hadn't seen each other all day with classes and 6th year business. He was going to be so disappointed if she didn't go! Lily threw over a nice, low-cut dark pinkish-red dress, reaching a little below her knees. She put a warming charm on her skin, she didn't want to bring a jacket—it took away from the _je nes a quoi_ of the dress! There—a little lippy and some shadow—she looked fine! Besides, it would be dark—he couldn't really see her anyway! 

She trotted down out of the castle and made her way through the lawn to the lake.

"Oh!" she thought when she reached the bay of the lake. 

James had set up the most marvelous looking table for two, lit with a candelabra, and plates of food all over, and a tiny little dance floor—for two. He was dressed so handsomely and gave her this great broad smile when he spotted her. Oh, how handsome he was.

Lily made her way down to the table. 

"Oh, you are so sweet. How did you—" was as far as she made it.

James swept her up is his arms and dipped her and gave her this great big kiss. When he let her go, he told her this dinner and dance floor was all for them, all for her. 

He pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"Why thank you good sir!" she said in a snooty, proper voice.

"Of course, m'lady!" James replied, sitting down himself. 

He pulled back all of the silver platter tops to reveal all of the most delicious looking foods she had ever seen. Pasta—salads—lobsters—there was even escargot--she didn't know where to start. 

They talked about their lives, their futures, and their days—all with the greatest of ease the entire dinner. It was so relaxing to be under the moon and stars with a person you really loved.

Then, after she had had some delicious mint-chocolates he stood up 

and came over to her seat.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course. I thought you'd never ask," and was swept up.

All of a sudden, music began to play; beautiful, slow, romantic, dancing music.  She rested her head on his shoulder and they danced for what seemed like ever—it could have been fifteen minutes—could have been fifteen hours—yet it seemed so… so _perfect_. When they were done dancing, James led her over to a little swing right on the shore of the lake. While they swung on the huge chair-thing, the music kept playing…

It was like a fairy tale…she'd never forget it…

*end memory*

Hours had passed in Lily's mind…and only seconds had passed in the "real world."

But then a new memory took hold of the old one and made her remember, what had happened a few weeks later…

*Begin memory*

She was doing night patrols again—a prefect duty—James usually did night-duty, but today he told her he wasn't feeling well and would she mind taking it over for him. She of course agreed, and now here she was, in the corridors around eleven p.m. James had gone to bed, or so she thought, around nine.

Lily heard some movement behind a painting in the wall. She opened the painting on the wall after discovering it had hinges. There was a little door about three feet tall and three feet wide. She opened it, being careful not to creak it. Lily heard some giggling and a little movement. She entered the little doorway and walked about 20 feet back, to discover James and a 7th year Griffindor snogging_, a lot._

"James…James…James…oh dear. What shall I do with you? You don't feel well? Well, of course! You can't feel too well when you are two-timing you're girlfriend! I can hex you, or kill you, Crusciatus, boils, drown you, burn you, or turn you into a toad and put you to sleep—no, no—that's just too humane!" Lily's voice was light and airy. 

At that point James and his snoggfest partner were cleaning themselves up. His snoggfest partner, whom Lily recognized as a Ravneclaw, by the name of Argenna, looked very fearful of the angry red head. 

"I know! I know it! PERFECT!" Lily nearly jumped up and down in bliss.

And with that  and a wave of her wand, tattooed ADULTERIST in scarlet letters on their foreheads. The spell wouldn't come off for a few weeks, and besides, she had read about the "scarlet letter" in some muggle book by the same name. Ahh, Muggles are so _inventive!_

The next day James and his dear snogg-partner Argenna had to walk around with those letters tattooed all over their forehead. They couldn't even lift their heads in shame for weeks. When they both tried to find the anti-spell, they realized there wasn't one. 

James begged for Lily to take him back. 'To fix his heart' he said. 'More like fix your tattoo and your snog-needage! NO WAY!'

But like any true love, or so she had thought at the moment, she fixed his tattoo, but left the other girl's on for a few more days and took James back. …bad idea she thought now…

Hmm!

*end memory*

Lily's thoughts only took 5 seconds. But days, weeks, even years, passed through her mind like water coming out of a waterfall. Her head was swimming in so many different answers. Yes, she loved Sven. But could she really spend her whole life with him? Her answer to him was the answer to herself…

She collected her mind. Then replied. 

**************************************************!

DUN

                DUN

                                DUN!!!!

Hope you enjoyed. See? I told you everything was going to be okay!

**_BWAH HA HA! HA HA! BWAH HA HA!_**


	8. The Other Girl

CHPTER EIGHT       

                        OF MY OPAL

                                        BY BLONDEMOMO

                                                                "The other girl"

A/N: I know you all hate me. Yeah, I suck, but can you blame me? You're reading this right now because you want to find out what happens. So, I had to write a cliffhanger to get you to come back! HAH! Well, I learned all of that form all the authors on this site…so don't blame me! **And hey, Wo An Ni16---happy now? **

Disclaimer: Roses are pink, My feet don't stink, I like to think I own Harry Potter….BUT I DON'T! 

Mooooooooo-re:

 *~*~*~*~*~

James sat on the roof of his house on Mango Street (a/n: book title). He was wondering about Lily. He did this once in a while. 

Yeah, he had gotten a girlfriend, she was voted top supermodel of the year in the wizarding world, _but she wasn't Lily._ She didn't have Lily's heart, her mind, her embrace, and her soul. She was not Lily. And never could be.

"Jamie—what are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" that was his girlfriend—Caroline. 

"Just watching the sun set. It's almost as beautiful as L'you."

Wo. Quick save by James. He had almost said the 'L' word. **Lily.**

"You are so cute. Thanks. Hey, isn't Siri coming for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, whaddaya' think we should have?" James replied.

"How 'bout Lobster?" Caroline asked.

Lobster was Lily's favorite, James remembered. But, he had to get over her. He had Caroline now and was very happy. Very. He just didn't know why he had occasional memories of her. 

"You know, that sounds like a great idea! I'll go to the store," James said and gave Caroline a kiss goodbye and then Apparated to Sally's Seafood and into the Lyle's Lobster part. 

Later that evening when they had finished the lobster, Sirius and James went into the living room to have an after-dinner drink. Caroline was in the bathroom forcefully throwing up her dinner. She thought James couldn't hear her heaving. James had tried to help her once in the beginning, but she had refused. She wouldn't even stop puking just to listen to him try to help her.

"Sirius, what's going on with me?" James sipped his Firewhiskey.

"What d'you mean?" Sirius replied. 

"I can't get—_her_—off my mind, "Sirius whispered "her" like it was a vulgar word. She's enveloping my thoughts, taking over my mind, my soul, and my body. I can't stop thinking of her," James refused to say her name aloud. It haunted him like a death-scream.

"James, it's been a full year, buddy. You got to get rid of her. She's going to make you loose Caroline.

At that moment when they both went silent, they heard a huge, loud heave and then a ton of gargling and a toilet flush. Sirius wrinkled his nose and looked down. 

Caroline stepped out of the bathroom ash white. 

"James, you really must fix that toilet. It's _gargly_!"

James and Sirius knew the truth…she was sweating on her face and very pale. Bulimia Nervosa; an awful, overtaking disease of the body, but mostly mind. It made you think that you were bad with food in you. A little pin-pricking voice inside your head kept telling you to get rid of it until you did. It killed you after a while, but basically it was you killing yourself. James felt powerless over it. She said she had to do it for work, to be the model, the ideal perfection. He never believed her for a second. But he couldn't change her. 

"Darling, I fixed it last week," James responded to Caroline.

"Yes, it just probably broke again. No worries, I'll call Bob at the plumbing agency. It'll be fixed by tomorrow." She anxiously said.

"Right!" James said with false enthusiasm. 

After Caroline went upstairs to leave the men-folk to chat, Sirius gave more advice.

"James. Get a hold of yourself. Look at you! You have Caroline now! She's so wonderful and you are still lost in Lily-land."

James shivered at the name. _Lily._

"I know. She is just out there, somewhere, but not with me. With some guy named _Sven_ having lattes and wine on a porch looking at the Eiffel Tower. It just, well…it's just an awful feeling. You know the thing that gets me though? She never even talked it over with me. Just upright left. Never said one word. All I did was propose and she said 'Stay beautiful without me.'" James looked down at the floor, wishing he could understand what those little words meant. 

"Look man," Sirius was getting antsy at the fact that his best friend still talked about Lily when he hadn't seen or heard from her in over a year, "I just think you should get over her. Marry Caroline! She is so perfect for you!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"You know I am!" Sirius was ready to change the subject.

But James tuned Sirius out long enough to make another wish for Lily to come back.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((!)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: I know, I know…still not telling you Lily's answer must really bite, but you must understand that it'll all be worth it!

I hope.

All my thanks to:

~**Ceso**—I am awful, aren't I! And how 'bout I get Johnny Depp AND Orlando Bloom and I'll make the story end any way you want it to! 

~**Serendepetee**—Yes, cliffs are awful! And I'm afraid of heights!

~**Way2hyped**/**Melly**—thanks, your 4 word review helped sharpen my writing skills more than you'll ever know! JK! (KISSEES! Squeaky voice of mine: I wanna' give it a kissee!!) No, but I'll update my story, if you update your 4th chapter…evil glares and stares…

~**Short-Blondie**—yes, I have been told that this was a cliffhanger…but thanks so much for reading/reviewing! Yours are very helpful and kind…I appreciate that!

~**Shadowy**—I know it, I'm a naughty author but I just love to torture the readers into believing it'll be a happy ending! It makes it so entertaining for me!     AH! GOTCHA!

~**Touchstoneofthecharter**—I'll update extra slow for you b/c you're going away and all! HEE HEE!

~**Kristen Black**: I can't understand all that Spanish! Inglisio, porfavore! No mas Espanola! My pequena brain can't process it! 

~**Sugar Mama**—thanks for all the luck, hands down!

**_*AND NO SVEN WHACKING QUITE YET, GROOVY?*_**

****


	9. Twist and Fireballs

CHAPTER NINE (Wo! I made it this far!)

                        OF MY OPAL by Blondemomo

                                        "Twists and Fastballs"

A/N: This is teeth grinder and back cringer chapter. You might want to make sure that you are chewing on gum or something gummy so you don't bite your tongue.

Quote: "PEOPLE **_SUCK!_**" ~Me at a mean person, also my philosophy

Take a deep breath: HUH!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caroline slumped against her bathroom wall and moaned.

Positive.

The pregnancy test was positive.

She was pregnant.

Well, that explained the vomiting! She was usually she was bulimac anyway, but now she had an excuse to throw up!

But just the wrong excuse for her.

A baby.

Wo. A bay. That though left her bending over the toilet.

She had to tell James. He'd marry her and take care of her and her fetus. (a/n: fetus? Eww word…)

Then the thought stuck her; what if it's not James' kid? No! It had to be! She hadn't snuck out to be with _him_ for at least 2 months, and she would have noticed her huge stomach and lack of other things too. It had to be James's kid. Right.

She called her best friend, Lolo, to see the nearest OB.

At the OB's she had thought of other ways…out. She could, but how far along was she? This is why she was here.

The OB got the results and told her that she was 10 weeks along.

"TEN WEEKS!!??" she had screamed. That was a really long time and her window of opportunity…out, was closing fast. 

The OB told her congratulations and she screamed at the doctor, "NO! NOT GOOD! NO! TAKE IT AWAY! RIGHT NOW!"

The OB told Caroline that she didn't "take them away" at the office. She didn't do those operations, either.

Caroline apparated home and sat on her sofa. She would tell James, but again she had to make him believe it was his child. It could be the "other" guy's, but he would never help her like James would.

~James comes home~

"Uhh, James, darling, hello! Hi, how was your day?" Caroline began to shake as James entered their home. 

"Hi, babe. Good. How was yours?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Um. Very, very…interesting. What do you say we go sit in the kitchen?"  

"Sure. Lemme' see," then thought a moment longer at what his situation was and why the kitchen seemed the target for Caroline. Maybe she was breaking up with him, he got a grip and then asked sternly, "Caroline. **_What's wrong?"_**

"Sit." She replied. She was ready to tell him. Here it goes…

Caroline and James sat opposite at the table and then she looked down and whispered something inaudible.

"What?" James asked. He hadn't heard what she said.

Caroline looked up with a tear-streaked face.

"I'm pregnant," she uttered.

James went numb. A baby. He could hardly take care of himself and Caroline. A baby? Something that could do absolutely nothing for itself. A BABY? Too much, too much! That would change his entire life, nothing would ever be the same. 

James's eyes were still glazed over at the thought, but he pulled himself together, like a man, and asked her:

"What do you want to do? Do you want to get married? Elope?" James's memories glittered to Lily. No more thoughts of her anymore. 

"Hold on. We don't have to." Caroline was thinking almost sensibly, incase the baby turned out to be a race that James wasn't and wasn't his kid. Then she'd be alone dealing with a divorce and a newborn. That would suck really badly. 

Over the next few weeks James and Caroline began to cope with this. She could no longer model, unless it was for a maternity line, and James would have to keep working, even harder, in place of the other income. 

Life was hard, but they could make it. They were going to be a team.

Sirius was over for dinner a few day later and Caroline and James told him the "news." 

When Sirius heard it he was almost as numb as James was at first. 

"I'm here buddy, I'm here for you," was all that Sirius could offer through his glazed eyes. 

When James went to answer the door and was chatting for a while with a neighbor, Sirius grabbed Caroline and locked them into a closet.

"What are you DOING?" Caroline asked. She opened her mouth to scream for James, but Sirius put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh. Is it mine?" Sirius questioned his paternity.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Is the baby mine?" Sirius re-asked terrified.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There. That's the fastball. Next chapter, you MIGHT get to see what is going on with Lily and Sven. Depends on the reviews. (I'm sorry. I suck. But, I'm pouring out the ideas into at least a chapter a day, so work with me, here, people!)

Thanks for the reviews:

~**Ceso—**yeah, I pump the chapters out as quick as I can so a few NAMELESS reviewers will get off my back! **CoughSHADOWYcough **

**~Shadowy**—you push me to get the chapters out on the weekends since I'm too busy during the week.

~**Touchstone—**I know, I want them together too, but not everything ends happy, does it? **BWAH HA HA!** It gets worse next chapter, so just you wait! 

~**Short-Blondie**—I like Sven. NO SVEN WHACKING~!


	10. Twists and Fastballs

CHAPTER NINE (Wo! I made it this far!)

                        OF MY OPAL by Blondemomo

                                        "Twists and Fastballs"

A/N: This is teeth grinder and back cringer chapter. You might want to make sure that you are chewing on gum or something gummy so you don't bite your tongue.

Quote: "PEOPLE **_SUCK!_**" ~Me at a mean person, also my philosophy

Take a deep breath: HUH!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caroline slumped against her bathroom wall and moaned.

Positive.

The pregnancy test was positive.

She was pregnant.

Well, that explained the vomiting! She was usually she was bulimac anyway, but now she had an excuse to throw up!

But just the wrong excuse for her.

A baby.

Wo. A bay. That though left her bending over the toilet.

She had to tell James. He'd marry her and take care of her and her fetus. (a/n: fetus? Eww word…)

Then the thought stuck her; what if it's not James' kid? No! It had to be! She hadn't snuck out to be with _him_ for at least 2 months, and she would have noticed her huge stomach and lack of other things too. It had to be James's kid. Right.

She called her best friend, Lolo, to see the nearest OB.

At the OB's she had thought of other ways…out. She could, but how far along was she? This is why she was here.

The OB got the results and told her that she was 10 weeks along.

"TEN WEEKS!!??" she had screamed. That was a really long time and her window of opportunity…out, was closing fast. 

The OB told her congratulations and she screamed at the doctor, "NO! NOT GOOD! NO! TAKE IT AWAY! RIGHT NOW!"

The OB told Caroline that she didn't "take them away" at the office. She didn't do those operations, either.

Caroline apparated home and sat on her sofa. She would tell James, but again she had to make him believe it was his child. It could be the "other" guy's, but he would never help her like James would.

~James comes home~

"Uhh, James, darling, hello! Hi, how was your day?" Caroline began to shake as James entered their home. 

"Hi, babe. Good. How was yours?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Um. Very, very…interesting. What do you say we go sit in the kitchen?"  

"Sure. Lemme' see," then thought a moment longer at what his situation was and why the kitchen seemed the target for Caroline. Maybe she was breaking up with him, he got a grip and then asked sternly, "Caroline. **_What's wrong?"_**

"Sit." She replied. She was ready to tell him. Here it goes…

Caroline and James sat opposite at the table and then she looked down and whispered something inaudible.

"What?" James asked. He hadn't heard what she said.

Caroline looked up with a tear-streaked face.

"I'm pregnant," she uttered.

James went numb. A baby. He could hardly take care of himself and Caroline. A baby? Something that could do absolutely nothing for itself. A BABY? Too much, too much! That would change his entire life, nothing would ever be the same. 

James's eyes were still glazed over at the thought, but he pulled himself together, like a man, and asked her:

"What do you want to do? Do you want to get married? Elope?" James's memories glittered to Lily. No more thoughts of her anymore. 

"Hold on. We don't have to." Caroline was thinking almost sensibly, incase the baby turned out to be a race that James wasn't and wasn't his kid. Then she'd be alone dealing with a divorce and a newborn. That would suck really badly. 

Over the next few weeks James and Caroline began to cope with this. She could no longer model, unless it was for a maternity line, and James would have to keep working, even harder, in place of the other income. 

Life was hard, but they could make it. They were going to be a team.

Sirius was over for dinner a few day later and Caroline and James told him the "news." 

When Sirius heard it he was almost as numb as James was at first. 

"I'm here buddy, I'm here for you," was all that Sirius could offer through his glazed eyes. 

When James went to answer the door and was chatting for a while with a neighbor, Sirius grabbed Caroline and locked them into a closet.

"What are you DOING?" Caroline asked. She opened her mouth to scream for James, but Sirius put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh. Is it mine?" Sirius questioned his paternity.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Is the baby mine?" Sirius re-asked terrified.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There. That's the fastball. Next chapter, you MIGHT get to see what is going on with Lily and Sven. Depends on the reviews. (I'm sorry. I suck. But, I'm pouring out the ideas into at least a chapter a day, so work with me, here, people!)

Thanks for the reviews:

~**Ceso—**yeah, I pump the chapters out as quick as I can so a few NAMELESS reviewers will get off my back! **CoughSHADOWYcough **

**~Shadowy**—you push me to get the chapters out on the weekends since I'm too busy during the week.

~**Touchstone—**I know, I want them together too, but not everything ends happy, does it? **BWAH HA HA!** It gets worse next chapter, so just you wait! 

~**Short-Blondie**—I like Sven. NO SVEN WHACKING~!


	11. You are my one

Chapter 10 

                The Actual One~ (!) 

                                        "You are my one"

A/N: Hello poppets! I know you all want to whack Sven and Caroline really badly, but don't worry. You CAN learn to love them!

This is dedicated to my darling one year old…MY PUPPY! Guys, I don't have a kid! I'm kidding! I threw him a birthday party and he has inspired me through his barking and biting…not really though. 

Quote:      How 'bout how good it feels to finally forgive you

    How 'bout remembering your divinity

          How 'bout unabashedly bawling your eyes out

       How 'bout not equating death with stopping

 ~A. Morrisette (lyrics from "Thank U"…Line 1 out of order)

Deep breath with me: *Gasp*

~*~

Lily answered Sven. She knew they would be happy for the rest of their lives together.

  
"YES!" she screamed and jumped into his arms. Sven picked her up and whirled her around. 

"You really love me!" he answered in French and English.

"OF COURSE, I love you!" Lily answered. Sven gave her the ring. It was a purple diamond, set in gold, with a lovely shape like a pear.

"I love you. It's so beautiful! Thank you!" she gasped as he slipped it onto her finger.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." Sven answered coyly.

"Oh, stop! You are wonderful! I think I'll have to pinch you to make sure you are real!" Lily giggled.

"Really? I can think of a few good places…"

"You are nasty, you little…mmm…--" Sven began to kiss Lily really lovingly.

"Mmmm," Sven tried to say something but Lily kept on kissing him.

"Are you sure your last name isn't Campbell's because you are MMM MMM good!" Lily threw her hair back and Sven kissed her neck.

"Okay, Mrs. Campbell." Sven said

"Right, Mr. Campbell." Lily answered in a mock-serious tone.

Later that week they began to pick out a date for the wedding. Lily was going to plan it with him, no wedding coordinator; besides they only made things worse. 

The date they picked was October 30, the day before All Hollow's Eve. They both knew it was very, very soon, but the wedding was going to be very small, with only 30 or so friends. It was going to be held in the middle of their favorite park in the evening, right in front of the shooting fountain, in a very lovely place in town.

There was so much to do! Invitations, reservations, Lily's restaurant was going to cater it, but there was still the dresses, the people, the SHOES (!), and just a TON to do!

Lily and Sven were very happy together, and knew they always would be…

~*~

OOH!! SWOON!! How cutsie-groovy-loo!! They're together now! 

I hope you guys dig, let me know ASAP! Sorry it was short! Maybe more later tonight!

The little review button means that you give me 2 or 3 sentences (OR MORE!! :) ) on your opinion, in exchange for me typing about 250 sentences!

I LOVE YOU!

Poem:

There is a little blue button

Down there at the bottom

Waiting for you to click

Just open it up, and type, type, type

And then I won't feel so sick!

I love reading your thoughts

All from my writing

It's cool that you read it for me! 

I hope that you like it

And if you don't; type it

And then we can all feel glee!

…yeah…a little too much chalk pastel was sniffed during art class by me…uh-oh…I just wrote a chapter…I hope it's okay!…

kisses, *momo*


	12. Sirius Whacking

Chapter Twelve 

                    Of MY OPAL

                                        By Blondemomo

                                                                "Sirius Whacking!"

A/N 1: Hello, you all! I know, I know you all hate me STILL but I promise this WILL get better for everyone here, so keep holding on!

Quote:       It's all about the money

                It's the perfect way to be…

                ~Save Ferris  

Ps…you guys I might discontinue this if you don't like it…tell ME!!

BREEEEEEEATHE IN! 2…3…4…

~*~

Recap: 

"What?" asked Caroline

"Is the baby mine?" Sirius re-asked terrified

~*~

(Back with Sirius and Caroline—in the closet)

"I—I don't know," Caroline looked down at her feet in shame, "Maybe."

"Is there any way we can be sure? Are there paternity tests?"

"They can only be done once the baby is born…" Caroline answered.

"Wait…are you sure?" Sirius anxiously asked.

"Well, no, there is one that can be done now," Caroline said.

"Then _let's go_!" Sirius was terrified. Absolutely terrified. 

"No. That would mean…too much if it came out your baby, too. The test—Magnetum Trialange—that's what it's called—involves too much risk. I'd have to tell James what **was** going on because he would have to do part of the spell, too. And, let's face it Siri, you could not take care of us both and yourself if you were the father. It's not a bad thing—but a baby is another life for you—I just think you couldn't handle it. James _could_, though. He could take care of this thing and me. And I couldn't break James's heart into a million pieces just to know who has the right to its genes. Let's do everything we can, and if we have to at the end, then we will. Just remember, you could be the dad—so don't do anything too stupid, kay?" she sniffed and then giggle a tiny utter. 

"Allright. I'll get you some money. But do you think it is? Mine? I mean, can you just _guess_?" Caroline could desperately tell he wanted an answer or he wouldn't be able to sleep for the next six months, when the baby came. 

"I honestly just don't know. Sirius, if I could change this and take it all away, I would. But, I can't. It could be your baby. It could be James's. It could be…*sigh* I just wish I knew." Caroline was in distress. Sirius sensed this in the small, dark, closet and could hear James closing the front door. Sirius opened the closet and they both jumped out. 

"Yeah, Caroline, I guess I could paint this, I mean if you want me to!" Sirius covered up.

"Yeah, let's see. What do you think, James? Pink and blue or yellow or green? I just can't decide." Caroline took a hint and followed Sirius's lead.

"Caro, this is a **closet**. Not a bedroom. See the hooks for cloaks? And two feet of room? Yeah. A _closet_!" James said giggling. 

"Right! I know it! But, you know, just for…you know…for a…"

"An extra space! For storage!" Sirius jumped in.

Caroline mouthed thank-you to him from behind James.

Sirius nodded to her and then added to James what he could paint it –green, yellow, pink and blue, or any design. 

After a few minutes of talking they decided an outdoor theme of mountains and hills and lakes would be cute. Sirius agreed to paint it for them next week on a Monday.

When James went upstairs to fetch a book he was going to lend for Sirius, Sirius whispered hurriedly to Caroline:

"Meet me. Tonight. Two in the morning. At the gate next to the cemetery. We need to talk."

James came down to the stairs.

"Okay," Caroline answered in a whisper.

"Well, Sirius, Caroline is going to her twelve week check up, but we'll talk to you tomorrow?! Okay?"

"Yeah, great! Thanks for supper! Fabulous cooking! I WILL! I'll talk to you _very_ soon," he said with a hint wink to Caroline that James didn't pick up. 

As Sirius walked out the door, James asked Caroline very suavely, "What are you two secretly planning?"

Carloine stayed cool, but panicked on the inside. 

"What? A mural of me in the closet?" James inquired. 

Guys were very slow, Caroline and the author thought together. 

*~*~* 

lalala…are you guys doing okay? I didn't want to give you another teeth grinder…that's too much for a chapter right now and plus I have to go study "FABULOUS" freaking conjunctions right now. If anybody ever figures those darn things out, would you tell me?

THANKS!

Love and kisses,

*momo*

Thanks to the wonderful reviewers: Shadowy Tenshi-chan, TouchstoneoftheCharter, Serendepetee, SugarMama, Short-blondie, Athena-Diagon-Cat, and other people that I missed…I LOVE YOU ALL!

*momo*


	13. Escape

CHAPTER THIRTEEN (ooooh, unlucky…)

                OF MY OPAL

                        BY BLONDEMOMO

This chapter is called "Escape" and NO! it is Not from Enrique Iglasis—he is GROSS!

Disclaimer:  I Don't own Harry Potter. I am blonde, unmarried, and unable to write my own friggin' characters, so I must have creative outlet through JK Rowling's characters…on this site instead of in my own book. Groovy?

A/N: Yeah, you hate me for her saying "yes." But I promise that you will like the ending…

Question: Why are gay guys always the best, nicest, and have the best taste? It's not fair. Why can't hetero guys be that way?

~*~

Midnight in the cemetery with a pregnant lady…and a Sirius! 

"Caroline? Is that you?" Sirius whispered trying to see who it was in the deadly darkness.

"Yeah, the one waddling. Yeah, that's me! The one with the huge, expanded tummy, me. And the lady eating more than she's eaten in her whole life put together…yeah, that's me!" Caroline growled out. 

"Uhh! Sorry for asking! Don't upset pregnant women! _BAD_!!" 

"You try carrying around this "THING" for _ONE **HOUR**_…see how you like it!" Caroline snapped back at him.

"Yeah. No thanks! Okay, focus. Business…" Sirius was serious,

"Okay. We had to talk here without James. He loves you and can take care of you one thousand more times than I ever could. I know that. But I need to know…if I'm its dad." Sirius looked away and dropped his cigarette and smushed it.

"Thanks for putting that out. And, I know, but you'll just have to wait to see for just another six months."

"I can't wait," Sirius replied.

"And just why not?" Caroline put her hands protectively over her belly. MATERNAL INSTINCTS WERE KICKING IN QUICKLY!

"Because," Sirius looked away.

"WHY?" Caroline began to get heated.

"Because…BECAUSE THERE IS SOMEONE. Else." He said softly at the end.

"Name?" Caroline was being tested. Don't test pregnant women. 

"Sven."

"A guy? So, you're GAY? Whoa. Siri! Seriously! YOU? GAY?"

"Yeah." Sirius looked a little shocked at his own awareness.

"A where does this Sven character live?" she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Around here," he let out with a sigh.

"Oh. Good. Let me go tell him that you could be the father of a **_WOMAN'S_** BABY. Let's see how _SVEN_ handles **_that!"_**

****

"Caroline. Don't. I just realized this myself. Don't do this. He's a good guy. And I really like him. A LOT. Well, don't tell anyone, yet. Okay? I want to do it myself, okay?" Sirius looked into her eyes. 

"Allright," she said with a loving sigh. She had spent many-a nights with him; she was remembering how much she loved him. **Then**. 

"Thanks. I was thinking about something. If I am the father, then I will marry you, if you want, and raise and support us. All out of love. I love you Caroline. Did then and did now. And if. If I'm not… well, if I'm not the father then we can do whatever we want."

"Agreed." Caroline was sympathetic, but not patient, "But we could never marry. I mean, Jesus Christ, Sirius, you're _gay!_ You couldn't really love me in that way you love a spouse. Okay? Okay, listen. I'll do the spell. I'll do it with you and James. But we are going to give him a memory charm after—A BIG ONE, okay?" Caroline said.

"Agreed again. I'll get everything we need—it's called the Magnetum Trialange—right?" Sirius asked. 

"Yeah. But, just remember, we are going to do this because we can't do ANYTHING else possible, okay? So, if you find something else, lemme' see, all right?" Caroline asked.

"Right. A last resort. I'll meet you here with James next week. Same time. I'll be there on the grave with the head, over there."

"Why the graveyard? AT NIGHT?" Caroline said putting protective hands on her belly.

"Why not?" Sirius grinned and disapparated after pecking her on the cheeks.

~*~

Meanwhile, with back with Lily and Sven…

"Ohh, babe! You really want the wedding color to be AQUA blue?" Lily asked.

"Yes, if its okay with you, I mean. I like it. To me it resembles "unity."" 

"Okay then," she looked at the person who was going to be setting up the reception hall, "We need it to be all AQUA BLUE!"

"Sacrebleu! Blue?" The old French woman inquired.

"Oui," Sven answered her.

"Oui…monsieur, oui…" she shook her head and muttered to herself. 

"Okay! Great!" Sven said, giving Lily a peck on her lips.

"See you here at three?" Lily said dashing out of their café.

"Oui," Sven answered waving back at her. 

Lily met a bunch of her new bridesmaids at the dress shop, to pick out dresses.

"Guys, it's AQUA BLUE!" Lily said loudly.

They moaned a little, but blue was better that putrid yellow from the last wedding they were in, anyway…

The sales lady set about measuring their sizes. A size 4 for Lily, and a 2, 6, and a 3 for the rest of the ladies. 

The dresses were gorgeous. They were strapless in a silk aqua blue; full length and down to the ankles. The color looked absolutely beautiful at the end.

Lily picked out her dress; they decided it to be, instead of white, the palest shade of white, but with a tint of the Aqua Blue. It was strapless, like her bridesmaid's dresses. No veil, just her hair done half up; half down and really elegantly. And she was going to hold light aqua-blue dyed flowers in her bouquet. 

It was coming together very nicely…and there was only about a month before the wedding, too!

~*~

A/N: all right! There it is! Chapter 13~

Hope you enjoyed!

All the good luck to TouchstoneoftheCharter for her trip! WRITE RIGHT WHEN YOU GET BACK! Grr…have a nice time…AWAY from the Devlin woman! 

Also, thanks to my reviewers;

1. Short-Blondie

2. Serendepetee

3. Sugar-Mama

4. Ohepelss-Oramtnci

5. Obsessive

**6. **Touchstoneofthecharter!!!! **HAVE FUN! WRITE MORE 4 LwtE NOW! **


	14. Magnetum Trialange

Chapter **FOURTEEN**

                                OF **MY OPAL**

                                                        BY BLONDEMOMO

A/N: Welcome to the circus of my story! LOL! It's been really depressing these last few segments of weeks…hard to finish anything I start…just one of the cruddy weeks…we all have those right?

This is dedicated to my dear friend Melly, known to you as _Way2hyped_…I love you babe…keep holding on and everything will be all right! The best is yet to come! And to all of you who read the dedications…GO READ HER STORY AFTER MINE! Its an LE/JP one an a nice one at that! It's called _My Own Flower was Blown Away_…

Quote: Some days are better than others, some days you just can't figure out…some days you just can't explain! –M.Brooks "Some days"

~*~

Sirius was browsing through Diagon Alley, first he had gone to Flourish and Blotts to find the ingredients needed for the spell. They were hard to find; as some of them were a lizard's spleen, a Hippogriff's dried dung; a knurt (a kind of a pixie dust), a coyote's tail; and something called a pretzel that our dear Sirius had never heard of! The poor baby _hunnymonkey!_ (a/n: my word!)

The shopkeepers were of little use; most of them had never even heard of the Magnetum Trialange as it was a really rare spell and hardly ever heard of these days! Maybe it was illegal nowadays! 

Finally after searching around every Alley known to the wizarding world he had a medium bag filled with exactly what he needed; including orange and pink scarves and fluffballs; a hair from his head, and now all he needed was a hair form Caroline's and James's head.

Then it would be okay. Then he would know. And he would sleep again. Sirius hadn't slept in weeks…the thought of him being a father was excruciatingly agonizing to him.

~*~

Lily and Sven had just ordered and done most everything! Just THREE MORE WEEKS! Wow! They were so excited! The dresses had been bought; the cake picked out; the park rented for a warm evening; and the menu planned. All they needed was for time to move on top-notch speed! 

It always moved slower when you needed it to move faster! WHY?!

The invitations were aqua blue shaped cards with a beautiful inside:

                                _Come to see us unite_

_                                On the wings of a dove_

_                                To be together forever_

                                In front of those we love 

_                                We want you to share_

_                                Our special time today_

_                                Come to our wedding_

_                                To see us commit our love       _

_                                 October 30th at 4 pm_

_                        Reception immediately following in_

_                                    Our favorite park!_

It was all ready; and so were they. 

~*~

It was ready; Sirius sent Caroline an owl. He had gotten everything ready and he would meet Caroline and James at the graveyard at midnight that night. 

Caroline opened jar of yogurt looked at it; set it down; and opened up a package of doughnuts. 

'Much more satisfying,' she thought glancing at the unfulfilling yogurt. Blueberries; ecch!

She looked 20 weeks pregnant and was only 13 weeks along. Both Sirius and James, whoever was the father, were big men, both at least 6 feet tall and very muscular. 

That evening when James got home Caroline said she was taking him somewhere much later that evening.

James, being a male, thought it was a surprise. Well, yes, it would be very much a surprise for him where he was going and why; he would have never thought of it as that!

~*~ 

Midnight

Caroline signaled to James who walked into the graveyard with her. Sirius was already there with a tiny cauldron boiling and steaming a purplish orange, and maybe some mauve in there too.

Caroline didn't want to throw up anymore; when it wasn't by choice, so she hoped she wouldn't have to eat that mush! 

"What are we doing, love?" James asked Caroline nonchalantly.

"Nothing, nothing," Caroline asked while opening another packet of doughnuts.

"Caro, wouldn't yogurt be better?" James asked, concerned with her eating.

"Nope. This is EXACTLY what I want now! Yogurt sucks!" Caroline replied with a few already in her mouth.

"Whatever the pregnant lady says, goes," James giggled.

"Yup!" Caroline grinned as the both of them reached the headstone where Sirius was.

"What are we—Sirius? Why are you here?" James concerned aloud.

"I wish I didn't have to be here," Sirius mumbled.

"I confess James. We are doing a spell for you! A spell where—where you get to see your next life! YEAH!" Caroline feigned. 

"Right, sorry the surprise is up, old buddy. Here it is!" Sirius said, "So sit here in a triangle with me and Caro, around the cauldron." Sirius lied more. 

James was beginning to catch on. This wasn't how a Next-Life spell had worked at all. But he would play along, he decided, to see what was really going on.

While James was reading a headstone, waiting for the cauldron to be ready, Sirius led Caroline away a few feet:

"We have to get him to give a hair and I need one of your's too. Put it in the cauldron. Then all systems go." Sirius glanced around nervously. 

"Right," she answered.

"If it turns red, it's mine—the lover's child. If it turns black its James—the mate's child. And if it turns green we have to start over," Sirius said glancing at a thick dragon-hide bound book. 

"Okay," Caroline said, eating another doughnut. Boy, did she love the woman names Hostess, she was a bloody genius!

They all sat in the right position, with Caroline at the head of the triangle facing north and the men at the bottom of the triangle.

The hairs were in and the cauldron was a bubbling white.

Sirius began to say a spell over all three of them and white sparks flew out and landed on them

But James was catching on; he had studied this potion once in his last year at Hogwarts. He faintly remembered something of it involving children…nothing else came to mind. 

Then it happened. It was over in a second; nobody really knew what happened. A flash of white light over the cauldron and then it bubbled over.

All three of them leaned over to see what color it was.

~*~

MUAH HA HA! I knew you would hate me but I HAVE to!

It's so much fun!

Thanks to my darling reviewers; all in good faith and love; you keep me going every day…every single day…

1. Touchstoneofthecharter

2. Ceso

3. Short-Blondie

4. Ohepelss Oramtnci

5. Shadowy Ten Shi-Chan

Love you all…notes of thanks will come later…too much homework tonight! I HATE MATH!

Ps…drop me a line sometime, would you? I'd love to hear from you!

Email me at pinkpeppermint@adelphia.net 


	15. Seeing Red

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

                                OF **MY OPAL**

                                                        BY BLONDEMOMO

Good morning/afternoon/evening/midnight, readers! I just want to say a few words before we begin, although most of you probably skip this shi—part! Heh heh! Well, to my reviewers, you are dears; sticking by me no matter what! Love and hugs to you all! MMCH! *kiss*

And here we gooooo! 

~*~

They all leaned over; even James who did not know what was going on! The color! Oh the horror! IT WAS RED! The lover's child!

"NO!" screamed Sirius and Caroline together and broke down sobbing on each other's shoulders.

"It's *wrong* it *sob* has to be!" said Caroline the cheating scum between sobs.

James had it all figured out…he knew it. 

"So Caroline. After a year of being together, you cheat on me with my own best friend?" James sighed and nodded his head and kept looking down…he was finally getting a taste of what he had done to Lily. His Lily; the beautiful flower that he had let wilt in his own hands. 

"Sirius; what have you got to say for yourself?" James said nonchalantly.

"Oh, God. James, it was all. It was an accident. I am, it can't be right! So sorry," Sirius said with tears dribbling out of his eyes and thought blurred in his head. 

"Nah, you are right! Ha! I knew it! Sirius, Caroline, I hope you will be very happy together, _with your baby_," James said menacingly. 

"James, please, I can't stay away from you, you are my _everything_," Caroline cried to him. 

James merely shook her off and told her, "If I was your everything, how is it that you were _with_ Sirius? HUH?" James was clearly hurt now. 

"Bye, all my love to the baby and have a good life together!" James said sarcastically and apparated back to his home. 

Caroline and Sirius sat for hours at the graveyard until the sun came up. Silently, they wondered, while watching the bright orange sun rise above the mountains, 'How are we to care for this new life together?'

Finally Caroline spoke, "Sirius, I am moving into my flat. I can't, you know, _be_ with you," Caroline looked back at the sun, "I have it all planned out: you baby-sit it while I model, when I go back, anyway, and keep paying Child Support. You can see the baby whenever you want," Caroline ended.

"But, I want to take care of the baby. And you. It'll be all three of us. Like a _family_. A _real_ one," A real family was what Sirius had never had. He had broken parents, angry siblings, and he did not want his own kid to go through what he did. 

"I'll think. I think. _I don't know. Sirius_, you can't actually be **realistic**! It will never work out!" Caroline nearly laughed in spite of this grim situation.

"I want to try," Sirius said distantly while thinking about his own painful childhood. 

"You know what? I'll talk to you later," Caroline said as she got up and waddled away to the fence where she looked back at him. Then disapparated. 

"I hope so," he whispered, "I hope so."

~*~

Does that calm your nerves a little? It wasn't as much of a cliffy, but the next few will be!

I hope that all of you are having a wonderful day and this piece made it just a tiny bit better! Much love to all of my speedy reviewers: 

1. Ohepelss Oramtnci~ thank you! Yes, I am evil! Here is your **more**! What does your name mean? It's so hard to spell!

2. Serendepetee~ you are such a nice person!

3. Sugar-Mama~ hee hee! I like to write this to get reactions out of people! It's so fun to see what you all write!

4. Shadowy Ten Shi-Chan~ Don't get mad! Are you glad now?

5. Short-blondie~ yeah, I know it took me a little bit of time to pump out the last one but I hope it was worth the wait!

**6. ****msFiGG~ here is your review: **

Blondemomo,   
The following review has been submitted to: My Opal Chapter: 14  
From: msFiGG  
Review: your story is boring, but mainly i can't believe you called enrique iglesias "gross"? What are you smokin? enrique iglesias is HOTT with a capital T!

   MSFIGG: HERE YOU GO!!!!

And to my dear flame, **_msFiGG,_** I KNEW someone would say my     story was boring or was awful if you were a fan of Enrique Iglaseis! Dear, this shows me all you want to do is hold the story against me for MY opinion! Nevertheless, and did not leave a return address so I could speak to you! That's so silly! Love, Momo

PS, if you think it is awful, don't read it, okay? Simple as that!

        Have a lovely day to the rest of you! KISSES! *momo*


	16. Soap Opera

CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

                                Of MY OPAL

                                                        By Blondemomo

                                "Soap Opera"

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or JK Rowling's characters…I only own Sven, my plot, and a lot of depression. Cheerio!

Authors Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Even my flames! You can't get me down today! I love you! I am so glad you are still with it…it might be confusing and such, but you are all really loyal and I just, well, I love you all! Thanks! 

Quote of my chapter: I guess it's been a while and a long time, too! Everything is still the same and so are you! 

~Letters to Cleo…the greatest 90's band ever! "Awake"

Deep breath!! *GASP*

~*~

"Two weeks," Lily thought in a state of bliss and getting dressed, "Just weeks and I will be married and we will be together for the rest of our lives."

"Darling, are you coming to the café today?" Sven asked, poking his head around into her part of the bathroom, whilst she sat on the vanity stool.

"Oui, I will be there around nine, okay?" Lily answered in French and English, what she now called "Fanglish."

"That's good, I'll see you at three at the house for picking out things for the reception?" he asked.

"I'll be there!" she said and chose a pair of 60's earring and a blue dress…her wedding was making her love blue!

Sven came over and kissed her lovingly. 

"You are wonderful. You care and think about people. You really love and want to help. You are empathetic and sweet. Flower, you are vivacious and all around divine. You are the best!"

"So you don't think I am pretty?" she asked giggling. She always joked around; it was her signature. 

"More beautiful than all the paintings in the Louve. And all the people in the world. You are one of those people whose inner beauty matches their outer beauty." He finished and bid her goodbye. 

"Bye, love," Lily answered, now picking out some blue heels to match her blue sun dress.

'Two weeks and we are all each other's forEVER! YES!' Lily thought blissfully inside. 

~*~

James Potter walked into his home around 2 in the morning after the crowned 2nd most awful day in his life. (With Lily leaving being the first most awful). First he had lost Lily, but he had had Sirius then, and now he did not have either…not even Caroline! 

"Forget them," James said aloud.

"FORGET THEM!" he screamed and knocked over a couple glass vases violently. 

He went in to his room and took an ice shower to cool himself off.

A few minutes later after becoming numb, He got off and laid on the foot of his bed, the shower water still running in the bathroom and the cold water running all over his body. 

He laid on his bed, numb to the world and took out a knife from his bed table.

"It would all be over in just a few minutes," James thought to himself about suicide, "no more pain, no more suffering, no more work, no more tormentuous nights, no fighting or anger," James kept thinking.

"No more world," he thought as her raised the knife above his heart.

~*~

THANKS TO MY LOVELY DARLING REVIEWERS (MY EARTHS) AND MY SWEET FLAME! I LOVED READING THEM!

To my earths: 

1. Ceso—you keep me writing and keep my sanity!

2. Athena Diagon Cat—thanks so much! I know, cliffies are BAD!

3. Opheless Ormataci--- (or however you spell it)—it makes perfect sense! Hopeless Romantic! I AM BLONDE! AHH!

4. Short Blondie—Sirius wants to start a good, together family because his is so broken and shattered. Thanks for your reviews! They are so nice!

5. Serendepetee—if James dies, maybe it won't work between him and Sirius! If not…we'll see.

6. Touchstoneofthecharter—I am so glad you like! I really missed you! This story is like a drunk driver—it could hit anyone at the blink of an eye! Hope it "hits" the right person for you!

7. Shadowy Ten Shi Chan—I am sorry, I have not been reading much of late…homework, my own writing, and stuff…I WILL THOUGH, I PROMISE!

8. Fluffiemuffins—LOVE YOUR NAME! I agree with you in more ways than one!

MY FLAME: KEMIS:

Thanks for your review! If you didn't like it its your loss! Ovua!

And your computer is screwed up because it said the same thing like 8 times! You might want to fix it! All my love, Blondemomo

~*~

CONTEST TO ALL YOU OUT THERE!!

If anyone wants to give it a shot…you win a minor character! I mean, like, you make it up, I put it in! Simple as that!

_QUESTION: What is the best part of Harry Potter and why?_

Answers not to exceed 100 words, please! 

Love and kisses to all of you! ~MOMO~


	17. Read Me!

Notes, 

                Notes,

                                And more Notes!

                                                                Hoorah!

This is just answering reviews and questions and notes and little things and such.

*

First, I REALLY NEED MORE ENTRIES, PEOPLE! I have about 5, I think, but I want at least ten for it to be fair judging...everyone has got an equal shot, peeps! I really want to hear your answers.so far they are really good but I want more! (I am so greedy!!) And if you think 100 words is too much, just read two small paragraphs! It's 100 words...it's quite actually a piece of cake!

*

Second, I know you all hate me for leaving this at such a big cliff, but I won't update until I at least have 5 more contest entries.that's when I'll announce the winner, too!

*

Third, I have only gotten two flames this entire story! So happy! But you should read the both of them! They are quite unintelligent! But, oh, well, that's what you wanted to put and the freedom of speech thing is what I am all about! YEAH FIRST AMMENDMANT!

*

Goodnight to you all.

~*~

Blondemomo


	18. His Ending

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 

                                OF MY OPAL

                                                        BY BLONDEMOMO

                               "His Ending" 

                                    PART I

A/N: Hello, poppets! How are you doing? Well, I hope… Today is going to be a chapter with many groovy, swrily turns. I know it might be hard to keep up with, but just bare with me! You are all saints! :P  

So, now go read it. REALLY read it! Don't just skip through the lines; seriously, this is the climatic chapter…well, part one of it, anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own it…*huff* I WISH I DID! 

DEEP BREATH! IN 1…2…3…4…HOLD IT~

~*~

"No more world," James thought to himself with the huge, silvery knife above him. 

It glimmered. It shone. The knife was silently beckoning James to engrave it into him and kill himself. 'Soon it will be all over,' the knife though menacingly. 

And then it happened. 

James's.

World.

Went.

Black…

"AAAAAH!!!" screamed sexy Remus as he happened to walk into the crime scene. "JAMES? JAMES? DAMMIT! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

And then it was just flashes of memory. Now, recalling the accident while in the waiting room in Saint Mungo's. 

Remus remembered: James on his bed, so cold with water on him, the knife in his torso. Then the blood dripping everywhere. _It was everywhere_. On James, on the sheets, on the knife, and even on the floor; deep in the carpet. Scarlet red Griffindor blood was everywhere. It was like a black plague. 

Then Remus remembered he walked in. James was silent; bleeding to death with only an ounce of life in him. Remus picked him up and apparated to St. Mungo's. Then there were screams that Remus recognized as his own. The healers helped into the room and closed the wound. Now they must wait to see if he could pull through the rest of the night and survive the next 24 hours. It was very critical. 

Remus sat now in the waiting room, still drenched in James's blood and there was a loud *pop.* 

Sirius stood there with his face as white as a ghost's and very guilty looking. 

"Where is he?" he asked his friend, Remus, in a stern whisper. 

"In there," Remus answered silently pointing to the only room in this small little hallway.

James was lying on the small little hospital bed with a Muggle breathing machine in his nose helping his chest rise up and down with every breath. There were a few small beeps with the monitors, but everything else was silent. An eerie silence where everything was hopeless and the feeling was exhausted. 

Sirius entered and stood over his bed for what felt like hours to him. He had done this to James. "If it weren't for me," Sirius said to James, "you would be okay. If I hadn't have---I made you do this. Its all MY fault!" Sirius said putting his head on the side of James's bed and weeping. 

Sirius layed there and wept for a while.

"Sirius. Sirius?" James called out in the faintest whisper with his eyes still shut. 

Sirius pulled his head up and stared at James, "James? Are you here? Are you awake?"

"Sh. Bad headache," James said still in a whisper, "I might not be here for much longer," James said in a sage voice.

"Don't be daft, mate. Of course you are. You have---," Sirius thought for a moment but could not find a good example, "so much to live for."

He was wrong. What did he have to live for now? James had no Lily, no Caroline, no parents or family, and hardly a good job. What was his purpose now?

"I don't know, Sirius. I just don't know. But there is one thing I have to get you to do. Go to Lily and tell her I still love her. I never stopped loving her. I will ALWAYS love her. Go. Sirius, please. Please, do this for me." James sighed heavily and closed his eyes. 

"I won't do it. James, you have to do that for yourself. You have to do it. You gotta' stick around and do this for her!"

"I can't!" 

"She, is, well, all right, James lets get the facts straight. I have heard around, well, I KNOW anyway that you have one week to get to her."

"Why? Is she okay?" James questioned with his eyes open. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, she is fine. But, here is the thing. She, well, she is getting married next week, James. To that Sven character. And, and, mate, well if you don't get there. I am afraid she might actually marry him."

James's eyes were welled with tears. 

"If she only knew…" he whispered and looked away to the small window. 

"You know what you have to do now, don't you?" Sirius said on the verge of giggling from the excitement. 

"What?" he voice was still empty.

"STOP THE WEDDING, MATE!" Sirius almost screamed. 

"Yes!" James sat up and then laid right back down, "OW! WO! HOLY MOTHER OF…WOW THAT HURT!" James said sarcastically enthusiastically. 

"Yeah, mate, you really did a number with that knife. Why?" Sirius was back to his melancholy self.

"I was so…alone. You had or have Caroline. A baby. Lily has Sven and Sven has Lily. And now…and now I have no one," James began to slip back into his own empty world.

"I have no one but you, James! But we are different right now. Caroline doesn't want me. She'll never let me see the kid. But see, here is the difference: you DO have some one. You have Lily. Go get her and bring her home, mate. You two were _meant_ for each other. Can you not see it?" Sirius finished his speech. 

"She doesn't want me. She told me so." James was slipping and fast. The machine was beeping faster trying to keep James alive.

"Yes, she does. You know it. Deep inside there, James, you know it. Today we have to get better. Tomorrow we are going to look for her."

Beep. Beep. Beep. The machines were beeping slower; James was doing better. 

They both watched the sun come up trough the tiny window.

"Good night. Get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day, and you have to be well for it."

A healer walked in and asked Sirius to please wait outside. 

Sirius nodded to both of them and left.

The healer began to give more blood to James and a strength potion. 

James coughed and stuttered a fragile cough but it got stronger and a healthy sounding cough as the minutes crawled by. 

~*~

The healer left the room and nodded to SexyRemus and Sirius and told them their friend would be okay soon. 

Both of the men held each other and wept silently.

"Remus, how did you get here?" Sirius asked sadly. 

"I was going to stay the weekend with him in between modeling jobs. I walked into his room and found him. There. Like that. I got him here, but I don't remember much at all. All flashes."

They were both shaking. 

"He is going to be okay. The healer said so." Sirius squeezed the Sexy Remus's hand. 

"Yeah. He will be okay. I just don't know what will happen if he ever tries that again. If Lily, well Sirius, if Lily won't take him back, then, how will he deal with it?" Remus asked hopelessly.

"I don't know, mate. I just don't know." Sirius answered.

~*~

AHH! Well there! How was that? Give me a review and I will pop out another chapter!! *WINK*

*drum roll please* brrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

And the winner of the 'my-favorite-part-of-Harry Potter' contest is 

                              SHORT~BLONDIE!

WOW! Thank you, Short~Blondie for your intriguing insight on the best part of HP. That was marvelous! 

It really was a close call, so the honorable mentions go to: Shadowy Ten-Shi Chan, Jenn, and Touchstoneofthecharter.

They were all so fascinating and I loved the final amount I received.

There will be more contests soon so this was just the first one!

Ahh! Here is a small one! The winner gets to design an outfit of a character of choice! CONTEST: What is the best animal in HP? (I don't care how long this is…just not novel-length! Ok? HEH!)

Short Blondie—if you will email me @ pinkpeppermint@adelphia.net with a character's personality and looks, they will be in chapter 19! 

Thanks to all!

I love you!

And goodnight!

Kissees!

*Blondemomo*


	19. Poles

CHAPTER NINETEEN 

                                                            OF MY OPAL

                                                                     BY BLONDEMOMO

Author's Note: Yes, I am sorry I haven't updated for ages. I just haven't been able to for creative reasons…woo woo…

Allright, people, here we go…

~*~

"FOUR DAYS!!!" Lily practically screamed as Sven held her and twirled her around. He gently kissed her and set her down on her feet. 

"I KNOW!" Sven answered.

"It's going to be so wonderful. Perfect. The wedding of our dreams is going to happen in FOUR DAYS!" Lily was nearly out of her mind with girlish excitement. 

"It will and it is going to be so perfect the angels will sing at the perfection from heaven," Sven's romantic French roots were kicking in. Lily liked, oh, yes; _Lily liked. _

"All right. I can agree," Lily said trying to be professional but giggling very hard. 

Sven picked her up and swung her around again. 

"Sven, can we stay beautiful together?" Lily inquired in bliss.

"Forever," and held her close and kissed her.

*

The wedding preparations were going great. Alene, the maid of honor, had been so helpful. Just being Lily's best friend was enough support, but Alene helped make the wedding 'ready!' 

"You know, we have to have a bachelorette party," Alene said to Lily.

"Oh, I don't know. Those things are so overrated," Lily said to Alene.

Alene held open a door on the side of a building in the south part of Paris. Lily assumed it was another place to pick things up for the wedding.

How very wrong she was.

"SURPRISE BACHELORETTE PARTY!" Twenty of her friends screamed at her in arrival, then all running to hug her.

"OH MY GOD. ALENE, YOU ARE TOO GOOD OF A PERSON FOR ME!" Lily said trying to communicate with Alene in the dark room.

"This is going to be the most memorable party _of your life_," Alene said turning the lights on but keeping them very, very low.

Poles.

There were about five poles on little platforms throughout the room.

With half naked men on them.

"ALENE!" Lily was startled; she had never been to a strip club.

"Ha ha ha," Alene said, "Look whose here." 

Remus.

Remus; SEXY REMUS WAS HERE AT LILY'S PARTY.

(Wo. This story keeps getting weirder!)

"Remus? Is that really you?" Lily was stunned at how handsome Remus had become. The last she had seen of him he was some nutty nerd in her 7th year class, a good friend of James, Remus had been good looking then, but just never let it show.

"Hey, Beautiful! Good to see ya'!" Remus hugged her and Lily gave Alene the thumbs-up sign over his shoulder. 

Remus wanted so badly to tell her about James and Sirius. All of what had happened. But he couldn't. Those two had a plan; and Remus wasn't about to ruin it for them.

"EE WOW! You look…you look…_hot_," was all Lily could say.

Remus chuckled. Through his tight netting shirt you could see his abs and his great body. 

"Stop! Thanks. You look so radiant! But since all the guys of Paris know you won't be single in a couple of days, we thought we'd show you a good time." Remus said nodding to each of the guys on the poles.

Alene had already found a nice looking guy on one of the poles, whom she was busy flirting with at the moment. 

"ALENE!" Lily screamed, but it was no use. The music was loud, Alene was occupied, and Remus had been mobbed by all 20 of Lily's friends. 

So the party went on all night.

Alene and Lily stumbled out of the door around four in the morning. 

"So, Lily, how was your bachelorette party?" Alene asked, now sober, but still hiccupping. 

But Lily was still buzzed; "Alene, I love you. You are so nice," Lily said slurring her words a little. 

The ladies walked through Paris and back to Alene's apartment where the girls would stay up talking all night.

Ahh, the life of a Parisian bachelorette.

~*~

How'd you like that?! 

PS…thank you to my dear creator of Alene…she will appear more often in the next chapters, so get ready! 

Contest winner gets to design an outfit! Touchstoneofthecharter!

You win…great job, and thank you! So, an outfit, of your choice of character to wear at any time…email me at pinkpeppermint@adelphia.net 

Thanks to everyone…sour-peach, Touchstone, short-blondie…

Love to you all…

And go read my new story, "Boy!"


	20. Here Comes The Bride

CHAPTER TWENTY IN BLONDEMOMO'S SENIOR STORY, my opal

                                "Here comes the bride"

                                        ~*~

Today was the wedding, and Lily could not stop pacing the halls of her house. Alene was sitting at the kitchen table marking things down and crossing things off on her list of things to do. Lily kept pacing the hallway right next to Alene and biting her nails and wringing out her hands. 

"Lily, if you do not stop pacing, I might have to get married in your place. At this rate you'll give yourself a heart attack!" Alene confronted her.

"In your dreams," Lily laughed and took her nails out of mouth, "but what if something goes wrong? Or, or it rains? Maybe someone will be at the park or I could get sick or Sven could forget to come or—"

"Shut up, Lily. The wedding of your dreams is happening in less that 6 hours and you and Sven are going to live the dream life of the world."

"Ahhh…I love you! But what if—" Lily started to name of her worries again.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING ME NERVOUS!" Alene said and picked up her pad and pen and walked out the front door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!? DON'T LEAVE ME! I CAN'T OPERATE HEAVY MACHINERY OR BE AROUND SHARP OBJECTS RIGHT NOW. Too much Valium, sorry." Lily said running after Alene on the sidewalk now.

Alene looked Lily Square in the eye, "Lily Shut up. Let's go get you ready. You're getting married today." Alene nearly whispered.

Tears streamed down Lily's face as she thought, "If he only knew."

"Okay, let's go, Alene," Lily said holding Alene's hand as they hailed a cab to get to _Eau de Parfum_, a makeup and hair studio about 2 miles away where the girls would dress and get ready. The owner, Jean-Luc, was great friends with Lily and Alene. 

The wedding dresses were all there hanging in a line as Jean-Luc, the hottest gay man alive, ushered them in. 

"Lil-lee, ve shall haf to dew yor hair weeth me new prode-ucts! _JEAN LUC by Jean Luc_," as he fluffed Lily's gorgeous red hair around her face. 

"Jean-Luc, that would be wonderful. I can't wait. Let's hurry! We have but 4 hours, my dear."

Jean Luc clutched his chest in shock, "FOUR HOURS, LIL-LEE? Ve must chop chop; hurry hurry!" And with that nodded to the 4 other hairdressers and makeup artists in his studio.

~4 hours later~

The women looked like _goddesses._ Every single one of them was flattered by the dresses, hair, and makeup. The silky aqua dresses made them look wonderful and the colors were very complimentary to each one of them. They hugged in all the perfect areas and since they had no sleeves, more like tube dresses, they all looked sophisticated/sexy. If Lily wasn't getting married she could have had any guy she had wanted. Lily could be mistaken for Aphrodite if you didn't know Aphrodite was a myth. The simplicity of the elegant gown just added to the beauty.

Jean-Luc broke down crying. Lily held him as he sobbed he had never wanted to become a woman more than at that moment. She told him that it was going to be okay. 

The lovely goddesses piled into the waiting limousine. When they arrived at the park around 3:50 pm, Lily asked Alene what to do.

"There is a little building I have put up for us to wait in…over there," she said pointing through the window, "now, we will wait there, since the makeshift alter has been put up with all the chairs right by the fountain. We wait, the music comes, and we walk. Get it? Got it? Good." Alene finished.

Lily looked at her and nodded. Alene was completely in control, and Lily felt completely okay with it. "Okay," Lily said _so_ intelligently!

Lily and Alene and the rest of the ladies piled out of the limousine and quickly hurried out of the guest's sight to the little building. It was no bigger than a large sitting room, yet it held all of them. 

Lily began to cry. 

"No, no, no. I won't allow tears. Stop," Alene ordered.

Lily sniffed, "I just—want—" she stopped. She would not ruin what she had with Sven for some now mythotical man, nothing more than an airy dream.

"I know. It _WILL_ be perfect, I promise." Alene said gently, like a mother speaking to a child in pain.

Lily cried, as Jean-Luc broke down again on another bridesmaid's shoulder. "I just think this is so beautiful." He told everyone through his tears.

Lily sarcastically glared and tried to pocket her laughter, but started giggling. She couldn't help it. It was hysterical!

Everyone started laughing to keep the bride happy and then they heard it…

The music beckoned the lovely women.

"All right, Lily. This is it! It's going to be perfect. Here we go!" and kissed Lily on the check as her escort, Jean-Luc, pulled on her arm.

Alene waved at Lily, "Good luck, honey!" and winked.

Lily was by herself. "This is it. This is all you ever wanted. Someone to love you unconditionally. To love you and whom you love. An adorable man to live with you for the rest of your life and to be yours forever. This is all I wanted. But I—"

A little voice in the back of Lily's mind cut her off, "No, you have to marry him. This is perfect and you know you wouldn't have it any other way!" the little voice disappeared. 

"I have to. This is right. It is so right. We were made for each other. But it's so wrong," she thought and started walking down the aisle, crying silently inside. 

~*~

Thank you, thank you very much!! And if you haven't reviewed because you're like me and too lazy to log in, please do. You have no idea how many times I check my email and see " 0 NEW MESSAGES" and how it breaks my poor, boyfriend-less heart. Please, I need you to review. It means a lot!!!!! PLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE~!!

I love each and every one of you out there, whether you reviewed or not!!!

Good Evening, Good Day, and Good Bye until next chapter, hopefully really, really soon!!

Blondemomo

Ps...drop me a line @ pinkpeppermint@adelphia.net 

Thank you's tooo….

Short-Blondie: You are sooooo funny!! THANK YOU!!

Athena Diagon Cat: Yeah, I know I overdid it on the strip club thing, but please forgive me. I won't do it again!! HEH!

Eric2: Why, thank you, Eric2! You are a new reviewer and I am flattered you like it! This post is really, really late, but at least its something!

Charanae Greenelf: Wow! That was an awesome review! Thanks so so so much, and I am so glad that you are reading!

Ceso: I know, part two WILL come…I hope! Lol, but I think it will, or maybe I'll rename it! Hmm, we'll see…

Shadowy TenShi-Chan: F*CK ME? I WROTE THIS CUZ YOU PUSHED ME TO! Lol…yeah, thanks for THAT nice review (I know, I know). IS THIS OK NOW THAT YOU ARE MENTIONED?! LOVE YOU SOO MUCH! You are soo funny!! HEH!

Touchstoneofthecharter: yeah, I want another Remus fix, too, but unfortunately those only come when I have chocolate and as you can see I HAVE NONE! *miff* heh heh…thanks, and I love that you named your fish Voldemort. BISCUIT!! (Southern CA's new word for droolworthy or hott) EWL. And the full frontal snogging at your cousins? WOO…hott in herrre!

SugarMama: It means a lot that you reread it. I love you. Thank you. HOPE YA LIKE IT!

                ***THANKS AND GOODNIGHT, FOLKS***

                                  blondemomo


	21. A plan, a wish, a hope

Blondemomo's chapter 21 to **MY OPAL**

Dedicated to Melissa C, because you have been so mean to me! I love you, hunny, and so does Biscuit! 

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. *miff*

All right. Deep breath. Find a hymnsa. GOOD.

Quote of the chapter: "My heart is like wax and burns melting inside of me." –Seen! (it doesn't have much to do with this chapter, and since you'll never read it, I though I'd put it up anyway!)

~*~

MOST IMPORTANT NOTE YOU WILL EVER READ IN THIS STORY:

**_*note: this is the DAY BEFORE Lily and Sven's wedding*_**

James, almost completely back to normal, just a little sore from his, er, incident, with his knife, sat on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands at his house. Sirius stood in front of the window. 

"_Why_ Sirius?" James couldn't get his anger out through his words. He punched his pillow like a child.

"James," Sirius was nearly in tears, "please forgive me. We were drunk. I can't hardly remember a thing from that night. You were going to be at work all night. Caroline popped in and said she was scared. Asked if I would come over, have a glass of wine. I didn't—I didn't think or know or anything," he was getting hysterical, "you have GOT to believe me, James. I would never intentionally try to hurt you like this. I am so sorry," and broke down on James's shoulder crying.

"Bugger, Sirius. You're having a baby with her. Pull yourself together." James said obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about!" Sirius looked up through his tears, "I know there is nothing I can do to make you forgive me. Ever. But I think I might know something that would help," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, I don't think so, buddy. You're in the slammer in my book," James said harshly, yet appropriately. 

He really was being very mature. Most people would not be on speaking terms with a man who had "stolen" and impregnated his girlfriend, but James was taking this surprisingly well. Also for the fact that he had tried to commit suicide. Generally, this had become surreal for James. He was going to lose Lily tomorrow; he had lost Caroline, and now, what's more by his BEST FRIEND. 

(a/n: *sob* I luv yew James, I'm sorry)

"Oh, but James. I think there is something. Will you at least give it a shot?" Sirius said wiping his tears from his delectable cheekbones. 

"Sirius, I just don't think there is anything that can save me at this point. I am going to just need a bottle of Merlot and a lot of time to get through this. Please, just leave," James said, turning from Sirius.

"James," Sirius was back to sobbing, "you can't mean that! I have something that will make all this better."

"What? This is a dream? And I am still in Hogwarts?" James said bitingly sarcastic.

"Lily." 

All the color drained from James's face. He went ghastly pale.

"What about her?" James growled softly through his clenched jaw.

"Pack your bag and grab your broom. We won't be back for a while," Sirius sad with a mad grin on his face. 

~*~

Wow. Two chapters in two days! This one is short, but I just wanted you to know I have not forgotten about our guys! Don't worry! Thanks to all of you who reviewed so fast. I was so happy I got emails! Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba I AM LOVIN IT! Lol…

Thanks to:** Shadowy TenShi-Chan**, **Athena diagon cat**, **Ohepelss Oramtnci, mystery reviewer007** (who are you? Is this Sean?), **Sugarmama, serendepetee** (who inspired me to write this particular chappie), **SunnyDae** (Shh…I'll never tell), **Short-blondie** (don't worry—I do that all the time. When a reporter comes on and says like "I'm Michelle Tuzee" I scream at her "NO YOU'RE NOT!" *random*), **Touchstoneofthecharter** (BISCUIT—start working on LIVING W/ THE ENEMY again. I miss it!), and **Eric2.**

**I love you all.**

**From a very, very, late night at my computer,**

**Blondemomo.**


	22. Caroline's Days

Chapter 22 of **MY OPAL**     By Blondemomo …Called _Caroline's Days_

A/N: This chapter is narrated in 1st person by Caroline.

Thank you.

*

Caroline's POV

I can't think straight at all. I just can't…! Not only because of the stupid baby feelings, but also everything else! Sirius left. James tried to die. That's what I've heard. No one will answer my calls or owls. They won't see me or talk to me. And I'm stuck with this freakin' kid in my swollen uterus. Life sucks.  

Its really gross being pregnant. For the first few months when you don't really show you just look fat, and can't wear decent clothes or high heels. And you eat all the time. Eat, cry, and then throw up. That's been my everyday itinerary for about 2 months now. This whole baby thing is making me a neurotic psychotic. I can't even bear to go out of the flat for kicks; only for food.

And I think I might even enjoy the whole barfing and pregnant gig if someone were here to help me. Sure, I've got friends, but I don't live with them. And I really need help now…I'm 15 weeks along. And after what I did, I don't expect James to ever forgive me, let alone help me, but at least he could talk to me. O, well. 

And Sirius. Christ, Sirius is probably going to be the worst father. He drinks; he lies, and doesn't do much else except look really hot. But that's not the point. I need help. I don't know if I can do this alone. This is serious. Another human life. I know men and woman raise kids on their own all the time. But I'm not that strong. At this moment; I hate to say it, but I'm weak. And no one will help me. My parents, being the religious weirdoes they are, won't talk to me because I am having this kid and I'm not married to anyone. 

This is my pathetic excuse for existence. Talking to no one. Yet. 

So the baby is doing fine, they tell me. The doctors say it's a beautiful little baby with a healthy heart and brain. At least, when my kid is born it'll be healthy…

My work partner at the model agency drops by now and then…since I am on maternity leave I still get paid for the next three months. I have a lot saved up, but I don't know how to get money once I've used all that up. I might have to go back to work. That's my solution. Tomorrow, I go back to work as a maternal model. I don't care how humiliating it is. I need the money.

And I need some more doughnuts, too. I hate yogurt.

~*~ next day…(this would be about one week from Lily and Sven's wedding day)

So I am now a model for "Pregnant Witches."

Wow. At least the salary is nice, if not better than before…

At least, when this baby comes I'll have a good and clean home, and some money for it. I think it'll be okay. I mean; there are some really nice mothers in this flat arena. They said they'd be willing to help me anytime. And plus, they know what its like. Some of them have 3 kids and the warlock of the family ran off. Those scumbags. EERR! But the mothers seem genuinely happy. And I hope I can be like them. Happy, I mean.

I hope they know what the men put their girls through. 

So, here I sit. By the window after a long day of fitting for the fashion run next week. I can hardly scarf down the doughnuts fast enough. I should eat more yogurt…o, screw it. You eat well and exercise well and still die. Might as well enjoy the "bad" foods and be happy. But, I'm not. I am not happy or peaceful. I can't be. My James is out there alone right now. And I hate every moment of not being with him. I can't even read the Prophet without seeing his face on it with NEAR DEATH ACCIDENT under it. 

They don't know it was a suicide attempt. 

And without James, I think I want to give what he did a try.

Maybe someone would help me then.

Help.

*******

Yes, its SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT!! NO GRIPING! ITS 10:30 PM AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! SO PLEASE. TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THIS NOT HOW YOU HATE THE LENGTH…!!!  

Okey Dokie! Thanks to:

**Oheplss Ormtnci**

**SunnyDae**

Shadowy TenShi Chan 

**James' Girl**

**Lutheil PhiannonCat5**

**Eric2**

**Touchstoneofthecharter**

**Natester SugarRush**

**ShortBlondie**

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL!

From another very late night at my computer,

Blondemomo


	23. The Last Chapter Standing

Chapter 23                                                         Of Blondemomo's 

                                                                        MY OPAL

                                                        "The Last Chapter Standing"

Author's Note: Please, for best effects, read in a calm and quiet place. This has a lot of detail momentum, and some of it is hard to catch if you're like me and read all the stories with my music blasting out of my stereo. This is the last chapter…enjoy… 

*

She turned and walked down the aisle, dying inside with every step.

The audience was the guests who marveled at her beauty, her wisdom, and strength, and her pure unadulterated innocence. 

Lily would not let them see the fear in her eyes. 

The guests cried for her happiness and out of jealousy. Some cried because she was getting married and they could no longer behold her without remembering she was married. Many cried because they knew no man would ever be good enough for her. Even a few cried for the fact that she was so perfect in every little way, and only angels could match her aura. And yet more wept for the fact they would not be able to love her like they wanted to.

But one man, who watched from afar cried for the most important reason of all. 

He cried because he never got the chance to change what happened. Because he never got the chance to tell her. Because he never understood her reason for leaving. He never understood the perfection itself. 

Love was his reason to cry. 

~

She could feel her heart racing so fast it was humming in her chest. Her head swum, and eyes ached. She didn't know what to do. Her feet felt like they had bricks attached making every step tedious and an immense amount of work. Her dress suddenly weighed tons and tons, despite the lightweight silk. And even the bouquet ached in her arms, screaming to be put down or throw away.

Then she saw what she should do, so clearly in her head like a vision. 

And she realized it. Reality slapped her across the face with a bucket of ice and glass of Scotch. 

She couldn't marry Sven. Every single cell in her brain told her to, but every single heartstring in her heart told her to run.

So Lily tuned around and followed her heart. She threw her flowers on the ground and ran.

Lily ran for James and for Sven for her love and her independence and freedom. But mostly, Lily ran for her happiness. Lily ran for her undying love to someone that would never take her back.

Sven was a wonderful man. He truly was. But they didn't connect with each other like Lily and another man did. James.

She was nearly across the park when she saw a familiar looking man. But her eyes were blurred from her thoughts and tears and she could not clearly see his face. She almost passed him.

Then Lily saw the one she was running to or running from or maybe even for. She saw James and they ran to each other.

James picked up Lily and held her in his arms. He didn't let go or loosen his grip. He didn't even put her down, despite his newfound weakness.

"I couldn't do it," she cried loudly, "I just couldn't. You were it for me. I was just too blind to see it. He doesn't love me like you did."

"Do."

"What?"

"He doesn't love you like I do," James fixed.

She put her head down in his shoulders and sighed.

"I couldn't go on with out you. You were in my thoughts every second. Inevitability. You were like my breath. I can't get rid of you. And I don't want to," she finished.

James held her and told her, "You were my breath; the only thing keeping me alive. It was automatic to love you. I woke up to your face and fell asleep to your face. And I thought I could never have you again. I tried to kill myself. To cut the part of you out of me. And the entire time, the thing that brought me back was seeing your face. Just thinking that if I died I'd never see you again was…horrific. You brought me back."

They held each other for what seemed like an eternity. They cried for the years they lost together and they cried for the time they spent thinking of each other, thinking the other one wouldn't take the other one back in their arms. They cried for all lovers torn apart, for all soul mates taken away from each other, and they cried for the purest love the world had ever seen between any man and woman.

Lily and James cried for every moment of suffering they'd taken each other through.

The wedding crowd had found them and gathered in a circle around them. Jean-Luc was in hysterics crying on Alene's shoulder that it was better than any soap opera or movie. He cried, sobbing through his breaths telling Alene that he wanted to be a woman to be like Lily. Alene rolled her eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks for everyone who would get hurt at this. 

Sven looked so angry, so hurt, and so confused. He looked like if you blew on him, he might fall over and die. It was like watching him see his whole life tumble before him…like seeing your house burn down before your very own two eyes. 

Sven watched them from a distance, knowing what had happened. This was whom Lily had run from when she had come to Paris. This was her demon in her head. This is why Lily had spent so many nights staring catatonically out of the window. This man he had seen before at the café was the fiend of Lily's soul.

Sven watched as they held each other and wept. A tear slipped down his face without him feeling it.

'What do I do now?' he thought to himself. Sven walked over, standing amongst the semi circle of the wedding guests to where the pair was standing not knowing what to do. 

Lily saw Sven over James's shoulder. She looked James in the eye and he set her down. 

She trudged slowly over to Sven, looking him in the eye only once in the 20 seconds it took to get to him.

She took his hand and held it in her own. She put it to her face, and then looked up into his eyes. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Lily? Is this what you want? To be with _him_ after running for so long? After building such a wonderful life here? IS THIS what you want?" he asked with a nod to James standing a few yards away. 

"Yes," Lily whispered, still holding Sven's hand and looking to James who looked back at her.

"Okay. This is what will make you happy? Then you must," Sven turned and proceeded to walk to the reception hall, nearly 1/8 of a mile away.

Lily's face was filled with dripping tears. She took James's hand and whispered to him to apparate with her to the reception hall.

~

Alene was in hysterics about one half an hour later. Lily had decided to continue the celebration, even though Sven and her were not getting married. Alene was running around with her dress skirts in her hands, making sure everything would proceed in order.

Lily laughed through her continuous tears with James sitting beside her.  They had the hall set to about 30 people who were all there and eating and drinking, still looking very confused. People here were getting a bit tipsy, and wondering aloud "who the hell was marrying her."

Lily looked into James's eyes and felt the heat of his love. He never knew that she still cared. When he had come today to see her, he had no idea she would welcome him into her special embrace. 

In the corner of his mind, James wondered where Sirius, who had come her with him, had wandered off to.

Lily picked up James's hand and led him to the kitchen. She told him she was going to get some champagne, and he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. They had lost out on too many months and years, and weren't going to lose another second.

Still having not seen Sven since he walked off, Lily figured he had gone somewhere far away. She knew she would never forgive herself for hurting him like this, but she had to screw her brain and follow her heart.

Lily and James swung open the kitchen door and continued to walk about 10 steps until they turned a corner.

What they saw was quite interesting…

Sven was holding another man, and kissing him really hard. The other man, Lily vaguely remembered as someone from her "past" but could match a name to the face. Maybe it was Sarah, Sid, no, it had to be…

"SIRIUS?!" James nearly screamed in surprise.

"Yes! That's it!" Lily said, thinking aloud.

James gave Lily a weird look.

Sirius and Sven immediately broke apart, and wiped their mouths and put their hands behind their own backs. They slightly hung their heads in shame of being caught.

Sirius looked up a gave a slight giggle, "O! Come on! James! O my God! HI! How are ya' mate? I see you got Miss Lily," he said with a nod to Lily who was on the very verge of passing out. All this information was processing to her head and she had turned a very pale white.

Lily leaned on James, who caught her just as her knees gave way.

"Meet, erm, Sven," Sirius said, gesturing to Sven.

"Yes, we've met," Lily voiced, still leaning on Mr. Right…she was very close to unconsciousness.

"O, right. Yes, um, I suppose you have…" Sirius said a little shocked.

Sven began to speak, "I'm sorry I never told you. Before I met you, I was bisexual."

James broke the needle pricking silence.

"O!" said James a little too interested.

Lily whacked him playfully in the shin with her now off shoes.

"So. Sirius Black. Infamous Ladies Man. Gay. I never would have though in my life, Sirius. How could you not tell me?" James sounded clearly hurt.

"I though you wouldn't like me. I'm sorry, mate." Sirius said looking him frightfully in the eye.

"That's shitty. I mean, seriously. We are best mates. You can tell me absolutely EVERYTHING. Even anything like _that_. Got it?" James said to Sirius very clearly.

Sirius hugged James tightly with one tear going down his right cheek.

"So, Sven? Did you want to tell me you had a boyfriend on the side?" Lily said.

"We met about one month ago, at the café. We, erm, had coffee once or twice…or three times. And, uh, when I saw him today, well, I thought, "Hey! Lily has just dumped me. Why not go snog a hott guy?" Sven said, with a tint of hateful revenge in his voice. 

"I'm sorry," Lily said, "I guess we both have secrets. I loved you. I still do, I just can't love you in that way a wife loves her husband. We connected, but not the way we are supposed to." Lily said, talking only to Sven.

"Yeah, I guess," Sven said, as warm salty tears trickled over his high-rise cheekbones and French nose.

Lily, being herself as always, said to Sirius and Sven, "Well, don't let us interrupt Snogfest of the Year. 'Bye, guys," and turned with James, with one wistful glance over her shoulder to Sven.

James walked out of the kitchen, never letting go of Lily's hand and leaned again the wall. Lily leaned on it, too. They both slid down to sit on the marble floor.

Their eyes glazed over in thought of what had just happened. Secrets, years, even days, going misunderstood. Wow.

"What do you think we should do?" Lily said, leaning over to put her head in his lap.

James leaned down and whispered into her studded ears…

"Let's get out of here!"

He stood up and helped her stand. They walked to the stage where Alene was standing, with a glass of wine in hand, very drunk, and spotting Lily and James yelled into the microphone.

"Its so beautiful how true love comes into the most interesting parts of our lives," she said, slurring her words, "It happens at the worst moments and begins a new chapter in our lives. I just think that it's so nice and just fabulous how much they love each other. Enough to fuck up a beautiful wedding and still not care how much time it took for me to—" 

Lily cut her off and grabbed the glass of wine and microphone from her, "ALL RIGHT PEOPLE! I DON'T GET THIS EITHER SO DON'T LET ME TRY TO EXPLAIN IT. GOODNIGHT. HAVE A GOOD LIFE!! I LOVE YOU!"

She walked off the stage, draining the half full glass of wine.

"Beautiful, dahhling!" James said sweetly laughing with his grin.

He held the door open for her, and they walked outside into the twilight. 

She looked at him and he looked at her. The electricity between them was like electricity flying through wires, soft and soundlessly, but still there. The energy was the love. The love they looked at each other with was so undeniable and forgiving, it was like no other.

"So where do we go from here?" she inquired James.

"Wherever you want, Flower. Wherever you want," he whispered.

She threw her tiara off her head, and held his hand. They walked off into the twilight of the world. Side by side. As it would always be. 

                                                        *THE END*

This is dedicated to everyone who read this, regardless of whether you liked it or not. It means more that words can express that you took part of your time to read this. My readers have been on an up and down roller coaster with this story, and now we're finally ending the ride. I sincerely hope you like it. Goodbye…

May your words of guidance never be forgotten, may you always do what you love, and may you never forget your dream. 

All my love,

      Blondemomo


	24. The Epilogue

THE EPILOGUE 

                        Of Blondemomo's story…

                                        MY OPAL

So, Lily and James walked off into the twilight of the world. 

~

Sirius and Sven are currently living together… they plan on a trip to America together to become legally married before the people make it illegal again. 

Caroline and her new boyfriend, Marc, are also currently living together. After the birth of her baby, she began modeling again. Currently she is the highest paid model of the wizarding world. Caroline named her baby "Marc Jr." No one for sure knows how this is possible. But Marc plans on proposing very, very soon. 

Sirius gets visiting rights for his son every other holiday and weekend. Sven doesn't mind at all that Sirius is a father, and actually thinks it's fabulous!

Lily and James. Ahh, you know the story. James proposed soon after they met again. The ring is an opal…the proposing James's re-gave Lily ended with "Will you be _MY OPAL_?" She, knowing, that he meant an opal is a rare and precious stone, jumped into his arms and told him YES! After honeymooning in Bermuda, Lily became pregnant. They moved to an adorable little house in Godric's Hallow. Lily and Sven picked Sirius to be the godfather of their son, Harry or Melvin (they can't decide on a name), to be born in late July. 

Their good friend, Albus Dumbledore, is quite excited for the birth of their kid…he gave Lily a talisman, shaped like a rattle, for the baby. It's completely made out of an Opal, by the way.  

Lily's friend Alene still lives in Paris and loves coming to visit Lily. She is still bitter at James for ruining the wedding of the century, but quickly forgave him once they picked her to be the godmother of Harry (or Melvin). She has no boyfriend and continues to not want one because she likes one night stands better. Go Alene!

And as for the author of this story, she bids you all a good day, and thanks you for your harsh reviews, (except for Touchstone and Jay!)  She also wishes to tell you that she doesn't care if you think it's unrealistic. She saw it happen to one of her friends. Yes, something really did happen like that thing with Sven's bisexuality and Sirius' being gay. I want to thank you all for reading and I might randomly update this, so keep watch. Thank you. It means more than anything that you read this…

Love,

Blondemomo


End file.
